


All Eyes On Me

by Flora_Jimin



Series: All Eyes On Me [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Times, Gangbang, In This House We Love and Respect Switches, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT8, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyamory, Role Reversal, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Subspace, Yeosang is really shy, cum sharing, everyone's a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Yeosang is a very shy man. Everyone knows this.But he's fed up of his shyness and insecurities being the reason he's left out of sexual activities from the others. He wants them to look at him like they look at each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Fie, you're into _another_ band?"__  
Yes. Just in time for the comeback. I'll never know peace with all these talented cuties running around. Follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) pls and thank you c:

Yeosang was a shy man, this much, everyone knew. His boyfriends knew better than anyone, and that brought him comfort. They were his band members. His partners. He could trust them not to pressure him to move faster than he wanted to or do anything he wasn’t ready for. 

But lately, he had been getting envious.

One day, Yeosang was in the practice room when he noticed the marks adorning Wooyoung’s neck and hips every time his shirt flew up with his sharp movements. Yeosang eyed them in the mirror, his eyes following Wooyoung every time he crossed in front of him. 

When they took a break, Yeosang came closer, hooking his finger into the edge of Wooyoung’s shirt, tugging lightly. Wooyoung hardly flinched as Yeosang observed the dark purple splotches decorating his neck and collar. 

“The makeup team is going to be upset.” He mused half heartedly. Wooyoung hummed, the water bottle in his hands crinkling as he swallowed. 

“I was with Joongie-ah the other night. You know how he is with-” He paused, brows furrowing. His lips pursed as he remembered Yeosang had never been marked up by their leader, or any member for that matter. 

“Ah. Sorry. Hongjoong loves to bite in bed, probably more than when he bites us anytime else.” He cheerfully informed his hyung. Yeosang swallowed thickly. Part of him wishes he could’ve seen it. He’s heard from the others here and there (the walls were painfully thin) and he noticed Wooyoung hadn’t returned to their room last night after checking his phone and leaving in a hurry to Hongjoong and Seongwha’s room. 

Yeosang could tell from the grin on Wooyoung’s face that he would be sleeping in their room alone that night. 

“Are the marks on your hips from Hwa-hyung?” He continued, keeping his voice neutral. Wooyoung hummed, biting his lip as he stared off into space for a moment. The way his ears flushed and the way Wooyoung let out a small, shuddering exhale gave him the answer he needed before he even opened his mouth to respond. 

“Both of them. Definitely both of them. They took turns.” Wooyoung spoke confidently as he set his bottle down, smiling at Yeosang before nodding towards the practice floor as if he hadn’t just casually told him about last night’s sex adventures without batting a lash. 

Yeosang pursed his lips and moved to start the music back up. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t sporting a painful hard on the entire time. 

-

Yeosang was outside flying a drone days later when his phone vibrated. He glanced down at it, noticing it was a video message in their group chat. He opened it without hesitation, and nearly threw his phone as the sound of moaning immediately blared from it. 

Scrambling, he turned the volume down, face beet red as he watched the video, jaw slightly parted. 

San was in the middle of the living room, rolling his hips down as he rode Jongho, those devious eyes half lidded and dangerous as he watched the camera. All this despite the fact that his lips were stretched around Yunho’s cock, bobbing greedily as the tall man whimpered from his spot beside the smaller vocalist. Yeosang had half a mind to wonder who was recording as he shakily put his headphones into the port. He got his response when Mingi’s low voice cut in, growling ever so slightly. 

“Look at you, riding our maknae’s cock like a champion, Hyung. Look at me, we gotta make sure the others see what you’re up to. Come here and show them how much of a champion cocksucker you are.” Mingi sauntered closer, lowering the camera so you could see his cock, painfully hard and on full display. San eyed him with that same intense hunger he used on stage, popping his lips off of Yunho’s cock to move to Mingi’s, his delicate hand wrapping around Yunho’s slick dick to stroke him while he worked all three men. 

Mingi groaned, and the camera trembled, a low and breathy _‘fuck, San’_ leaving his lips as he rolled his hips, fucking San’s throat while Jongho gripped his ass, rocking his hips up hard and fast into San’s tight hole. 

God, the sound was _filthy._

He _loved_ it.

Yeosang covered his mouth as the video ended minutes later, the combined groans and grunts from the others echoing in his head long after he had locked his phone. 

He stared into space for a moment before collecting his drone, shuffling inside quickly before anyone walked by and noticed his hard on in his jeans. It was an absurd notion, but Yeosang didn’t want to take that risk regardless. 

When he walked into the dorm, the four were already cleaned up, with San wearing Yunho’s too big shirt as he cuddled between him and Jongho. Shiber was squished against his and Jongho’s chest and Mingi wasn’t too far behind, having tossed a leg over Yunho and San as he lay pressed against Yunho’s side. 

Yeosang stared at them, his heart swelling at the scene while his dick throbbed from the other scene. He shuffled to his room quickly, biting his lip as he stroked himself to completion, replaying the video from the group chat over and over again. 

-

Yeosang was fed up.

Not at the others. Never. They were nothing but kind and caring, patient and loving with him.

No, he was fed up with himself.

It's not like he wasn't sexually attracted in them-god he was-and it wasn't like he wasn't interested in trying. 

He just...clammed up whenever the opportunity arrived and by the time he'd mustered up the courage to ask if the others wanted to...do stuff with him, they had already given him a kiss on the head and headed to bed or retreated to someone's room to fool around with one another.

So again. He was fed up.

Yeosang let out out a groan, running a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Would they be interested? Would they touch him with the same heated passion that they did one another?

_Shit,_ was he even able to satisfy them as much as Wooyoung or San appeared to do?

Yeosang pursed his lips, so lost in thought, he hadn't heard someone approach him from behind until two slender arms wrapped around his waist and a face appeared on his shoulder. 

He screamed, jolting in the person's grip and the laugh that followed told him it was Yunho who had decided to nearly knock the soul out of his body. Yeosang shot him a sharp look, panting as he held his chest.

Yunho sent him a wide smile, and Yeosang felt his heart stutter, his mind drifting to the expression on Yunho's face as San swallowed around him. 

Yeosang felt his heart creep into his throat.

"Haha, I didn't think that would scare you so bad, Yeosangie. Hongjoong and Seonghwa told me to come get you since dinner is almost ready." He informed him through his laughter. Yeosang nodded, following him out, trailing a few steps behind him as he did so. 

His mind wandered again, to Mingi's rough and ragged voice, to the sounds of Wooyoung's moans down the hall, the way San's hips rolled down onto a growling Jongho like a champion, the coy, yet confident laugh of Hongjoong, the way Seonghwa possessively grabbed their asses from time to time, uncaring of who saw.

All except him, anyway. 

All he got were the gentle kisses. The snuggles. Sweet nothings. The hands above the waist, thumbs gently rubbing circles into his hips.

_Go lower. Lower. You can touch me, too._

"-ang? Yeosang-hyung? Yah!" Yeosang was startled again, nearly jumping out of his skin as Jongho clapped right beside his head. He cursed, covering his mouth immediately afterwards before sending the maknae a leer as he, Wooyoung, and San erupted into laughter. 

"What's on your mind?" Seonghwa asked politely as he passed Mingi and Hongjoong plates to set the table. 

"A-ah...um...n-nothing…" he trailed off, brows knitting together. 

He was doing it again. Yeosang couldn't find his words. He was gonna lose his opportunity.

_Again._

Hongjoong noticed his hesitancy and wiped his hands on his pants, sending Yeosang a calm, patient look. 

"Yeosangie. Do you wanna talk in private maybe?" He inquired, tilting his head with an award winning smile.

Yeosang's stomach did a flip. 

He loved that look. But he wanted the hungrier look. He wanted them to look at him.

_Look at me...like you look at each other._

When he didn't respond immediately, Hongjoong walked over to him, grabbing his hand lightly, nodding towards the hallway. 

"Come on. Seonghwa will reheat our food if it gets cold, you all can eat." Hongjoong gave the others his blessing before he pulled him away. Yeosang hung his head as six pairs of eyes watched him leave in worry.

_No. Not like that. Don't look at me like that._

-

"Okay. You can talk when you're ready. I'll sit with you all night, if you need me to." Hongjoong's sweet voice filled his ears and Yeosang sighed.

Yeosang ran a hand through his hair, wrung his hands together, looked towards his leader, hastily looked away when Hong nodded patiently, and finally let out a loud, frustrated groan.

"I hate it."

"What do you hate?"

Yeosang made a wide gesture with his hand, still unable to find the right words.

"_This!_" He finally huffed. Hongjoong's patient smile broke away into a worried frown.

"This? What is 'this' exactly? The band? Us? Is- is it...our relationship?" He hesitated, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. Yeosang panicked,waving his hands around, squawking like a panicked chicken.

"**_No!_** No no!" He quickly said, eyes wide. Hongjoong relaxed slightly, but the smile didn't come back to his face like before. 

"So...what is it exactly?"

"I hate the way I am."

That seemed to be just as bad as the first statement, if the way Hongjoong's jaw squared was anything to go by.

"Are you not happy with your vocals? Or your performances? I don't see anything wrong with them, but if you'd like to-"

"I'm tired of being so shy and bashful because it means I don't get you all to look at me like how you look at each other." Yeosang blurted in one jumbled sentence, stuttering and tripping over his words. Hongjoong blinked in surprise and Yeosang continued, speaking a mile a minute while he had this courage in his system.

"I want to be bitten up like the others. I want those marks, too. I want you all to look at me the same hungry way you look at each other. I-I want to be able to see your faces looking at me in pleasure and know its from _me._I'm tired of being on the sidelines because I'm too shy to say what I really want."

Hongjoong listened quietly, making sure Yeosang was done so he didn't lose any of the confession by talking over him. He waited a full minute after Yeosang's trembling voice stopped before he took a deep inhale.

"You want that?"

_"Please."_

"You know it wasn't because we love you any less, right?" 

"I know. It's because I'm stupid and anxious and _insecure-_"

Hongjoong pulled him forward by the shirt, uncaring of the way the cotton ripped when he did. He kissed him, hard enough to make their teeth clank together as he pushed the younger man down. Yeosang gasped, and Hongjoong pushed his tongue past his soft, trembling lips. 

Yeosang's fingers gripped the back of his leader's shirt tight, his tongue curling around Hongjoong's, his movements still shy and hesitant. 

Hongjoong pulled away once Yeosang was getting flustered, smiling down at him in a way Yeosang wasn't used to.

Oh.

_Oh._

Before he could entertain the thought of speaking, teeth latched into his throat, biting down sharply. Yeosang gasped, his cock twitching in his jeans as Hongjoong sucked and bit at his skin, his normally kind and sweet eyes blown into a swirled mix of emotions that Yeosang had seen before. 

When Wooyoung purposefully bends down and sends Seonghwa a small smirk after he slowly comes back up, nodding towards his room once before sauntering out with Seonghwa hot on his heels.

When Mingi straddles Yunho in a manner much too provocative to be simple teasing, especially when he stares into his eyes for too long, his lips curling up into a devious smile when Yunho's hands find his waist.

When Jongho and San send Hongjoong coy smiles after purposefully using informal language at their leader, exchanging excited looks at the downright _deadly_ look Hongjoong sends their way.

They always looked at each other like this and now-

A particularly sharp bite followed by a hand groping him cut him out of his thoughts, drawing a long, trembling moan out of him.

"Pay attention. You say you want us to look at you, right baby? You're not even looking at me. I'm hurt." Hongjoong breathes the faux hurt tone against his neck and Yeosang trembles in his grip, opening his mouth to utter a shaky apology, looking down at his leader.

The only sound that left his lips were a whimper once he focused back on those dark, lust filled eyes. He held Hongjoong's gaze as the older idol ran his fingers over the outline of his cock, that dangerous smile stretching across his face.

Yeosang bit his lip and didn't say a word.

Hongjoong moved further down, popping open the button on Yeosang's jeans before he unzipped them, pulling them none too gracefully off of the vocalist, snatching his briefs on the way down. Yeosang felt his face grow hotter, legs moving to snap closed instantly.

Hongjoong's hands were faster, pushing at his thighs so they were spread, giving him a full view of Yeosang's flushed cock and his slightly trembling hole. 

"Beautiful." The rapper breathed without thinking, grabbing Yeosang's thighs tighter when they tried to snap shut again.

"J-joong I'm so embarrassed-"

"Don't be, baby boy. I won't hurt you. None of us will." Was the leader's promise. He moved his head and Yeosang expected the new sensation of a mouth on his cock. Instead, he got teeth against his thigh, biting down, suckling hard.

"G-gah! Hyung!" He gasped, his dick twitching in front of Hongjoong, begging to be touched. Instead, the man continued his ministrations, kissing and biting the creamy inside if Yeosang's thighs until there was a lovely bruise that wouldn't fade for a while. The vocalist would feel and see it for days.

"_Please_...p-please hyung." Yeosang panted, his fingers trembling in the sheets by his own hips, unsure what he should do with his hands. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he was begging the older to do.

Thankfully, Hongjoong knew him better than himself, letting out a low, seductive giggle before he stuck his tongue out, trailing it over the length of Yeosang's cock. He did it over and over, reveling in the choked moans that left the dancer's lips as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Hongjoong put both of his thighs on his shoulder, effectively keeping them spread as he continued.

"You're doing so good, Sangie." Hongjoong breathed, his breath hot against Yeosang's cock. His response was a low pitched whine. The younger man didn't trust himself to speak at this moment. Hongjoong chuckled, raising the brow with the perfectly groomed 'x' in it. 

"No words? That's okay baby. I'll drag them out of you." He teased, dark eyes drifting back to Yeosang's now weeping cock.

"Your cock has a beauty mark on it." He mused, rolling his tongue over it. Yeosang turned his face away, his ears as red as his cheeks were. Hongjoong hummed to himself, lapping at the mark once more before he slid Yeosang into his mouth, keeping his half lidded gaze on the younger idol. 

Yeosang let out a gasp that caught at the back of his throat as Hongjoong flattened his tongue against the underside of his cock, bobbing his head slowly. His thumbs worked over Yeosang’s thighs, pleased when he found the younger had relaxed enough to no longer try clamping his head between them anymore. 

Not that he’d mind. 

Hongjoong hummed in approval, tilting his head to the side as Yeosang jolted from the action. Continuing the vibrating ministrations, the rapper swallowed around Yeosang, taking more and more into his mouth until his nose bumped against the neatly groomed patch of hair at Yeosang’s pelvis. 

Hands flew into his dark hair, but Hongjoong simply cocked a brow, waiting. 

“H-Hot…” Yeosang whined incoherently, hesitantly tugging at the dark blue strands. Hongjoong allowed him, pulling up halfway before sinking back down. Yeosang let out a low groan, rolling his hips up and guiding Hongjoong’s head to go at his desired pace. His leader let him, keeping his thighs spread as Yeosang fucked his face, his restrained moans quickly melting into louder, needier ones. 

Yeosang looked down, his brows pushed together as he tried to restrain himself enough not to cum early. He nearly lost it when his eyes met Hongjoong’s face. He hadn’t gagged once, taking all of Yeosang’s thrusts in stride as he hummed from time to time. Drool ran down his chin, sweat rolled down his temple (probably from being between Yeosang’s thighs this whole time), but his eyes never left Yeosang’s face. 

As soon as Yeosang met Hongjoong’s eyes, he couldn’t look away, hips stuttering as he fucked his hyung’s throat. 

“Hyung...Hyung I’m gonna cum.” He managed to bite out, his lip trapped between his teeth. Hongjoong didn’t look the least bit interested in stopping, instead pushing down Yeosang’s hips so he could bob his head faster. 

“N-No! Hyung, I can’t-!” He gasped, thighs shaking around Hongjoong’s head as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten. 

Close, so close.

“_Please!_” He choked, but Hongjoong didn’t let up, holding himself down once more and swallowing, _hard._

Yeosang’s body tensed, pulling Hongjoong’s hair so hard, tears sprung up in the older idol’s eyes. He came hard, the feeling washing over his entire body in a way that he hadn’t experienced before when he stroked himself to completion. His body shuddered, but Hongjoong didn’t budge until Yeosang was spent, dropping his hips weakly as a whimper left his lips. 

Satisfied, Hongjoong pulled off of him, rolling his tongue over his bottom lip as he smiled up at Yeosang. 

“You alright, baby?” He inquired, kissing Yeosang’s bruised thigh once more before finally taking them both off his shoulders. Yeosang whined at the loss of warmth, but nodded, reaching towards his leader with grabby hands. 

“Hyung...c’mere.” He slurred slightly. Hongjoong chuckled and complied, lifting his upper body until Yeosang could wrap him in his arms, nestling his face in Hongjoong’s neck. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, and Hongjoong could tell he was tired. He pressed his lips to the birthmark near Yeosang’s eye, pulling away long enough to nod towards the door. 

“You can sleep after you eat. I’m sure Hwa and the others are worried.” He mused. Yeosang hummed sleepily, but Hongjoong gave him a gentle flick to the forehead to wake him up a bit more. 

“Put your briefs back on, baby. Let’s eat before bed.” He urged. Yeosang nodded, looking around for his briefs, he slid them on just as Seonghwa poked his head in the room, raising a questioning brow at the scene before him. Yeosang turned and shrieked, nearly leaping out of his skin as he stared back at the oldest vocalist. 

Seonghwa did his best to keep his eyes above Yeosang’s waist, he really did, but his eyes drifted downwards anyway, and both of his brows raised in surprise when he noticed the full state of the younger man’s undress. 

That, and the telltale splotchy bruise on his thigh to go with the one hiding under his shirt. 

“Ah, the others cleaned up, but I’ll warm your food back up. Come whenever you’re ready.” He told them, his eyes drifting over to Hongjoong. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Yeosang wished he could just crawl into his own skin right about now. 

Instead, Hongjoong tilted his head and sent Seonghwa a smile that was far _too_ innocent. 

“Thank you, hyung. We’ll be alright. Tell the others Yeosangie is just fine, will you?” He inquired, though there was a certain...tone in his voice that Yeosang couldn’t place. 

Seonghwa let out a small laugh before running his hand through silken black locks. 

“Sure thing, Mini Hong.” He nodded before closing the door quietly.

Yeosang looked at Hongjoong as the leader tossed him his jeans, standing and rolling his neck. 

“What just happened? What was that just now? What are you two up to?” the questions tumbled out of Yeosang’s mouth before he could organize them. Hongjoong’s brows went up in faux surprise, pointing at himself. 

“Me? Up to something? C’mon, you should trust your hyungs more. I’m not up to anything.” He beamed while Yeosang pulled his jeans up. The younger idol shuffled over to him, lips pursed. 

“I don’t believe you. You and Seonghwa have that weird eye contact telepathy going on.” He huffed, crossing his arms. Hongjoong laughed, opening the door first. 

“I have no idea what you mean, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls stop scaring Yeosang, bls and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Jongho's bday in my timezone so yall know what that means. He's gonna eat cake. :)  
Also. I added a _weeee_ bit of angst bc I'm highkey grumpy with how little lines and screentime bby Yeosang got in Wonderland. The song and the album are god-tier tho but I'm still gonna run my mouth through a lil sweet angst so here we go.

Yeosang felt a bit better after his evening with Hongjoong. Being the center of attention like that made him feel on top of the world. The next day, as he wandered into the bathroom to shower early in the morning, he caught a glimpse of the mark adorning his neck. He ran his fingers over the splotch, sucking in a breath through his teeth at the dull pain that pulsed from the spot. Yeosang smiled, lifting his leg slightly to admire the matching mark on his inner thigh.

He shuffled into the shower quickly, humming the lyrics of Mist as he stood under the spray. Their comeback was in a matter of days and they had a brief moment of calm before the whirlwind known as a Kpop comeback would hit them full force.

Yeosang sighed, tilting his head back as he let the water run over his sore shoulders.

Today, some of the trainees asked the boys to stop by and give them some pointers and Yeosang nominated himself to go early, much to the joy of Yunho and Wooyoung, who got to sleep in just a bit longer.

The door to the bathroom opened midway through one of his washes, but he paid it no mind. They only had one bathroom, so it wasn't uncommon for them to share. 

"Good morning, Hyung." Came Jongho's drowsy voice, and Yeosang couldn't help the smile on his face as he heard their maknae's voice.

"Good morning, Jong-ah. Why are you up so early?" Yeosang inquired, poking his damp head out of the shower to see Jongho was doing his best not to fall asleep standing up as he fished for his bottle of face cream.

"We have to give the dance lessons, right?" Was the sleepy response. Yeosang could tell by the way Jongho's head drooped that he was struggling to stay awake.

"Yah, why are you forcing yourself when you're tired? Hyung is going early so you all can come in later. Yunho and Wooyoung are gonna sleep in, too. Go get more rest." Yeosang scolded the younger idol lightly as he reached out to try and grab his towel.

Jongho followed his hand, humming as he moved to stand in front of Yeosang, effectively blocking the older from reaching his towel.

"Wow, getting up so early so we can all sleep in? Is there anything you can't do?" He playfully teased. Yeosang blushed at the compliment before waving his hand. 

"Right now, I can't dry myself off since someone’s in the way.” He shot back sarcastically, waving his arm once more. “Pass me the towel, Jong-ah.”

Jongho hummed, sticking his chin out defiantly as the older idol leered at him.

“Ah, this kid.” Yeosang grumbled half heartedly, his cheeks red as he stepped out of the shower, one hand covering his privates while the other tried to worm around Jongho to grab the towel. The slightly taller man hummed, tilting his head up to look down at his hyung. 

“Yah, is Hongjoongie the only one that gets to see you?” He inquired, smiling when Yeosang’s face ignited. His lips parted for a moment before he swallowed thickly. 

“No, I-”

“Hyung told us. Once you went to sleep, he made us to meet him in the living room and he told us how you really felt.” The youngest told him bluntly, fingertips ghosting over the dark splotch on Yeosang’s neck. Yeosang shuddered, a small gasp catching in his throat as Jongho leaned closer to kiss him. Yeosang kissed him back, running his fingers through Jongho’s hair. 

“I’ll be quick, Hyung.” He promised, squeezing Yeosang’s ass lightly. The other man flushed, not quite sure where this was going, but at this point he was too hard to care. Yeosang nodded, dropping his hand away from his half hard cock as Jongho flashed him a smile. The maknae shifted their bodies until Yeosang’s hips were pressed against the counter, his ass sticking out like a prize for the other idol. 

“Why do I suddenly feel like _I’m_ the younger one?” Yeosang mused, glancing back to see what Jongho was doing behind him. He got his answer in the form of Jongho sinking to his knees, pressing a kiss to the dimples at Yeosang’s lower back before palming the globes of his ass. 

“I’ve learned a lot from the other hyungs.” Was his only response, and he shuddered slightly at the lust-filled pride in the maknae’s voice at the statement. Jongho spread Yeosang’s cheeks, circling over his puckered hole with his middle finger. Yeosang tensed for a moment. 

“Hyung, have you ever fingered yourself? Played with toys?” 

Yeosang’s grip on the counter tightened for a moment in embarrassment at how casually the question was asked, but he shook his head, biting his lip. 

“N-no. Have you?”

There was a small laugh from behind him before Jongho spit on his hole, squeezing his hip when he instinctively moved his hips away from the situation. Yeosang whined low in his throat, shivering when Jongho repeated the action. 

“I have, plenty of times. The other hyungs have fucked me, too. Word of advice though, if you want someone to fuck you, go to Yunho-hyung first. He’s the gentlest.” 

Before Yeosang could properly respond, he felt something warm and hot run over his hole, drawing a sharp gasp from him. Jongho spread his cheeks apart, lapping at his asshole with purpose. His blunt nails lightly dug into the skin of Yeosang’s ass. The competitive side of him thought of the marks their leader left on the dancer, and Jongho was tempted to leave his own marks. 

Yeosang’s soft gasps and the subtle way he pushed his ass back was enough encouragement for him. He pushed his tongue past the tight ring, dragging his nails down the pale canvas of Yeosang’s ass. 

“_O-oh~_” Yeosang mewled, knees buckling slightly at the stinging sensation, his grip tight and white knuckled on the counter as Jongho ate him out. Urged to continue by the soft, arid moans coming from the older singer, Jongho pressed his tongue in deeper, working it in and out. He continued raking his nails down different spots on Yeosang’s ass. He stopped only when Yeosang let out a breathy, yet firm _‘wait’_. The maknae paused, noticing the way Yeosang’s knees shook as he took a collecting breath. Jongho smiled to himself, sliding his tongue out of Yeosang’s wet hole long enough to kiss at the scratches he left in his wake. 

“Did I hurt you, hyung?” He inquired. Yeosang shook his head, flinging water droplets left and right as he looked back. Jongho bit back the groan of surprise at the way Yeosang’s eyes were half lidded and blown with lust. 

“N-no it felt...good. I was gonna cum.” Yeosang admitted, shifting his gaze away as soon as he’d said it. Jongho felt his cock twitch in his boxers as he let out a chuckle, standing to his full height. Yeosang looked at him in slight worry, afraid he’d said the wrong thing, but all he got was the stronger idol presenting his fingers in front of him. 

“Suck them.”

“Your fingers?”

“Trust me.”

Yeosang nodded, leaning forward, curling his tongue around Jongho’s middle finger, blushing as the younger worked the digit in and out of his mouth. Jongho added a second and a third, smiling in satisfaction at the flush on Yeosang’s face and the trail of spittle that connected his fingers to the older man’s lips once he pulled them free. 

“Spread your legs, Hyung. We have to hurry so you won’t be late, remember?” Jongho teased, guiding his hand back down to Yeosang’s slick hole. Yeosang nodded, doing as he was told. 

Jongho eased his middle finger into Yeosang, positioning himself fully behind him so he could pin him to the counter. Yeosang whined slightly at the unfamiliar intrusion, but Jongho kissed his shoulder repeatedly, using his free hand to caress one of his abused ass cheeks. 

That sparked a reaction, with Yeosang twitching in his arms once his palm ran over the tender skin. Jongho gave it an experimental squeeze, humming in surprise when he heard Yeosang moan. 

“H-harder…” His voice was small as Jongho worked his finger in and out of him. Jongho smiled to himself, sliding another finger into him, twisting and curling them as he squeezed his ass harder before giving his ass a teasing slap over the scratches. 

“Fuck!” Yeosang cursed, his whole body jolting from the sudden sting. Jongho licked his lips, finally piecing the full picture together. 

“Hyung, you must have a thing for pain, hm?” He inquired, sliding his fingers in deeper. Yeosang shuddered, and he might’ve fallen had he not have been pinned between the counter and Jongho’s body. 

“P-Pain? No, I-_ah!_” He cried out when Jongho placed another, harder slap to the same area, curling his fingers up as he pumped them faster into the smaller singer. Yeosang gasped, feeling precum dribble from his cock as Jongho spanked and fingered him. 

“So perverted, hyung. Maybe Wooyoung and San have competition now for who’s the dirtiest hyung~” Jongho teased, watching Yeosang’s pants get more ragged and desperate. 

“N-No I’m not-”

“Don’t lie, Hyung. Just admit it. If you like it so much, I can spank you harder, right?” Jongho mused, bringing his hand down harder on Yeosang’s ass. The older man bucked, tears welling in his eyes as he felt his ass burn with pleasurable pain. The lithe dancer gasped, bowing his head down as Jongho curled his fingers slightly different this time, brushing against something that made his whole body buzz with pleasure. 

Jongho focused on that spot, occasionally giving Yeosang hard spanks as he watched the older man come undone in his arms. 

“Look up, hyung. Watch yourself cum for me.” Jongho practically growled in his ear, fingers lacing in Yeosang’s brunette locks to pull his head up, watching as the older man cracked open his eyes, whimpering as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror over the sink. 

He looked downright pornographic from this angle, lips plump and red from him biting them occasionally to stifle the noise, Hongjoong’s mark still dark and prominent on his neck, the flush that ran all the way up to his ears as he rolled his hips back against Jongho’s fingers. 

“Look at that, Hyung. Look at how beautiful you are.” Jongho cooed, brushing against that spot relentlessly, kissing over the birthmark at the corner of Yeosang’s eye. 

“Cum for me, Hyung. Don’t hold back.” He urged, making sure Yeosang was watching himself as he fucked him faster with his fingers. 

Moments later, Yeosang came with a whine, grabbing Jongho’s arm so hard his nails dug into his skin as he did his best not to slump against the counter. 

Jongho held him up, sliding his fingers out once Yeosang’s orgasm had subsided. He kissed the corner of his eye again and pulled away from him. 

“You okay?” He inquired gently, holding back a snicker at the way Yeosang’s knees wobbled as he stood to his full height. He shot Jongho a half hearted glare, pouting at him. 

“_I’m_ the pervert?” He hissed. Jongho grinned innocently, stepping away from him. Yeosang dropped his glare when he noticed how hard the younger man was. He frowned, pointing at the telltale bulge. 

“I...You didn’t cum. Should I try and-” He made a jerking motion with his hand before immediately getting embarrassed, hiding his face. Jongho laughed again before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Maybe later, Hyung. Right now, you should probably go put some clothes on. Manager-nim is going to be here in like 10 minutes.” He whistled innocently, looking up at the clock situated on the wall behind the toilet. Yeosang’s eyes widened and he cursed, all but darting from the bathroom, nearly colliding with Mingi on the way out as he rushed down the hall. 

The rapper watched him go down the hall before raising a brow. 

“Does he realize he’s naked?”

Jongho shrugged one shoulder before smiling invitingly at his hyung. 

“Probably not. Hey, I could use a hand here, Hyung. Help me out?” 

-  
Yeosang had been at the practice room with the trainees for around two hours before any of the other members filtered in. Wooyoung, San, Mingi, and Yunho watched-enamoured-as Yeosang broke down moves bit by bit, explaining with his body and his words.

Yeosang waved at the others before telling the trainees they could take a break to get water and catch their breath. 

"How was it so far?" Yunho inquired, surveying the room and holding back a laugh at how fast the trainees fled to rehydrate themselves. 

"It's going well. They're fast learners." Yeosang praised, wiping away his sweat with a towel San tossed his way. 

"I'll go get some water for you, Hyung." Wooyoung offered, pivoting on his heel as he made his way out of the room. Yeosang blinked.

"A-ah, but I have a bottle already…" he smiled lightly and stood, bowing at the other three as he headed towards the door. "I'll be right back, I don't want him spending extra money at the vending machine." He told them, jogging out of the room once he got confirmation from the stretching men.

The vending machine and the water fountain were down the hall, so it didn't take long for Yeosang to reach his destination.

He didn't expect Wooyoung's furious tone, syllables flying from his mouth a mile a minute as he yelled at a trainee.

"Yah! I'm not going anywhere until you apologize for what you said!" He barked, jamming a finger in the direction of the taller man. A few of the other trainees had gathered, whispering behind their hands as the two men leered at one another.

"Why? I didn't say anything wrong! Yeosang-issi is a good performer but he's not the best and he's clearly not the strongest singer, he doesn't even get lines in your own group!" 

Yeosang blinked, nearly dropping his bottle as the comment hit him like a slap in the face. He made his way out from behind the corner, noticing the way the other trainees squeaked and scurried out of his way as he made his way to Wooyoung and the teen. Yeosang knew him, a high school student by the name of Len. 

Wooyoung jolted when Yeosang brushed past him, frowning when the older idol rolled his wrist out of Wooyoung's grip when he reached for him. Len swallowed uncomfortably, looking flustered as Yeosang stopped in front of him.

"Yeo-issi, I'm-"

"How about we have a bet? You and me have a little competition. Sing and dance simultaneously and see who has the strongest performance and the most consistent vocals. If you win, I'll be happy to give you my place in Ateez." Yeosang proposed, his face neutral to everyone who didn't know him well enough.

Wooyoung knew better. 

The clench of Yeosang's jaw, the way his body was rigid and stiff, the subtle way he rolled his shoulder before extending his hand out to ask Len if he wanted to seal the deal.

Yeosang was _furious._

"Hyung, I don't think-"

"This doesn't concern you, Woo-ya." Was Yeosang's curt interruption. Len beamed, nodding much too excitedly as he shook Yeosang's hand.

"Let's do it." He grinned, confidence rolling off him in waves. Yeosang turned first, eyes dark as he walked back to the practice room with Len and the other trainees hot on his trail. 

Wooyoung frowned, hastily making a group chat with all the other members, sans Yeosang. His fingers flew over the screen as he hustled back to the room, heart hammering as he stuck his head in, seeing Len and Yeosang in the center of the room.

"No Ateez songs, obviously, and you'll have to sing the whole song, while dancing." Len proudly laid down his superfluous rules. Yeosang nodded along, his jaw still set as he gestured to let Len go first. 

Wooyoung slipped over to the others, worrying his lip as the three men watched Len pick a BTS song to dance to. Yunho crossed his arms in disapproval as the first notes of Go Go filled the practice room.

"What the fuck is going on? What the hell is this competition bullshit about this guy taking Yeosang's spot?" San hissed, voicing what the quartet felt. Wooyoung shook his head. 

"I heard him talking shit about Hyung and yelled at him to apologize and Yeo heard him." He explained, running a hand through his hair. Mingi scoffed, watching Len like a hawk as he missed steps here and there and got winded half way through the song. 

It was increasingly obvious he wouldn't win the contest, but Yeosang only held up a finger when one of the trainees moved to shut the music off at Len's request. 

"Let him finish it." He ordered, his voice tense. Everyone in the room shuddered, and Len pushed through the rest of the song, out of breath by the very end.

Yeosang paid him no mind, grabbing the phone connected to the speaker. He switched it to NCT U's 7th Sense. His eyes were half lidded and intense as he stared at his own reflection, recalling all the times he and the other members had practiced the choreo for fun.

His body moved fluidly, his voice strong throughout the entire song. Yunho chuckled lightly, smiling as he watched Yeosang move, proud of his boyfriend and band member at the display of his abilities. 

They were an 8 man team, and it did suck that some didn't receive as many lines as others from time to time, but they were _all_ talented.

The song faded out and Yeosang lifted his head, sending Len a side glance as the teen bowed his head, embarrassed. He approached him, kneeling in front of him to give him a smile much too sweet for what came out of his lips next.

"If you have the energy to bash idols for their performances and circumstances, I would suggest humbly as your Hyung and mentor that you at least be able to back it up. Remember, people will like you a lot better if you humble yourself. Also, there's no way you would've been able to take my spot, anyway. We _do_ have contracts. Now, put that energy into improving your own performance, and learning some manners." Yeosang informed him, clapping him on his shoulder before he stood to his full height, ignoring the way some of the trainees snickered at Len's humiliation. 

The quartet of his other bandmates released a breath they were holding, smiling at one another. Mingi held his hand up for a high 5 as Yeosang headed their way.

"Good job, Hyung!" He beamed, but it fell as Yeosang didn't reciprocate, instead leaning down to grab his duffle bag. 

"I'm tired since I came early. I'll head out. Please pick up where I left off. See you later." He told them with a curt bow and language much too formal, never looking any of them in the eye as he turned to leave.

The four watched him leave in worry before they exchanged a look.

If Len was worked just a _tiny_ bit harder than the others this practice session, no one said a word.

-

Yeosang stared at the ceiling of his and Wooyoung's room. Frustration and anxiety buzzing through his head. He didn't need this kind of mindset right before comeback.

He nearly missed the sound of his door opening, had Wooyoung not have came in with a quiet; _"It's me, hyung."_ when Yeosang lifted his head. 

Yeosang made a small sound of acknowledgement, rolling over as Wooyoung turned the light out before approaching their bunk bed. 

He crawled into his bed, pondering what to say or do to make this any better for either of them. 

Nearly an hour had gone by, with Yeosang's breathing nearly evening out before Wooyoung spoke again.

"Hyung, are you still awake?"

"Mmn."

"Can I come up with you?"

"Mm, just don't knee me in the leg like last time." Yeosang murmured, scooting back so his backside was facing the window, a line of moonlight streaming in from the crack between the blackout curtains.

Wooyoung made his way up to the top bunk, immediately gluing himself to Yeosang, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. He set his head over Yeosang's heart, nuzzling his cheek against his chest.

Yeosang ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair, making sure the smaller man was comfortable. Wooyoung idly ran his hands up and down the older man’s spine, humming to himself. 

“Are you okay, Yeo?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. Yeosang’s grip on him tightened for the briefest of moments before he nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely a sore spot for me, but we’re still rookies. There’s plenty of things I can and will learn in the future and plenty of opportunities for us all. We just have to keep working hard.” Yeosang kept his tone positive, smiling when Wooyoung lifted his head to look at him. 

“I knew I was right to follow you to this company, Hyung.” He mused. Yeosang laughed gently, kissing his head. Wooyoung sat up, looking down at Yeosang with eyes full of adoration. It made the older idol blush, and he playfully gave his arm a shove, breaking eye contact. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? You’re going to make me all flustered.” He huffed. Wooyoung clicked his tongue, tossing a leg over Yeosang’s waist to straddle him, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I mean it.” The blonde stated, his voice barely over a whisper. Yeosang looked into his eyes, heart hammering in his chest as Wooyoung held his gaze. He knew the younger man was fond of him, often bringing up their five years of friendship, but it still made his heart skip a beat when he got all sentimental like this. 

“I know, I know. I’m glad you followed me.” He admitted, cupping the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss. Wooyoung braced his hands at either side of Yeosang’s head, sighing against his lips as he relaxed. They exchanged brief pecks over and over until Wooyoung nibbled Yeosang’s lip, smiling against his hyung as the man below him let out a hum, clearly teasing him about whether or not he’d deepen the kiss. 

After another nip or two, Yeosang obliged, parting his lips as one of his hands found its way to rest by Wooyoung's hip. Wooyoung kissed him eagerly, shifting his weight slightly.

Yeosang let out a small groan, his grip tightening when the curve of Wooyoung's ass brushed against his half hard cock.

Wooyoung perked at the sound, breaking the kiss. His face hovered over Yeosang's, panting slightly as he ground his hips down, a pleased smile coming to his face as Yeosang let out a hiss, his cock stirring even more.

"Hyung, let's do something fun." Wooyoung breathed, his tone sending a pleasant chill down Yeosang's spine. 

"Yeah? And what are we gonna do?" Yeosang challenged, lifting his hips to grind back, satisfied at the way Wooyoung bit his lip. 

"I want to ride you." 

Yeosang paused, eyes wide as he stared up at Wooyoung. His lips parted, but Wooyoung pressed a kiss to them, scooting down so he was straddling Yeosang's thigh, rolling his hips down so the older man could feel how hard he'd gotten.

"_Please,_ Hyung? Play with me?" Wooyoung pouted, though he couldn't help the soft gasp that left his mouth as Yeosang lifted his thigh a bit higher. He licked his suddenly dry lips, watching Wooyoung grind on his thigh, and suddenly he was keenly aware of how tight his clothes were beginning to feel.

Yeosang bit his lip and moved to slide his palms under Wooyoung's shirt, removing it with ease as the other idol lifted his hands. Wooyoung was quick to reach for Yeosang's in return, tugging it off hastily before his lips latched onto Yeosang's collar, kissing and licking gently.

Yeosang shuddered, noticing Wooyoung had a different way of kissing at his neck than Hongjoong, but the performer honestly enjoyed both a lot more than he would've imagined.

"Hyung, can we take the pants off? I want to feel you." Wooyoung pleaded, his voice arid. Yeosang swallowed thickly-an action Wooyoung felt as he kissed at his Adam's apple-before he nodded, gently pushing him back. Wooyoung complied, pulling his pajama pants down hastily, shivering when his cock sprung free. 

"You weren't wearing underwear?"

"I don't go to sleep wearing underwear anymore, Hyung."

"Why?"

"Because I have seven boyfriends to fuck me or that I can fuck and underwear is just another layer of hassle when the clothes come off. Also because Seonghwa and Mingi have this thing for ripping clothes if it takes too long to strip down."

Yeosang blinked, cheeks bright red in the dimly lit room. It was a simple comment, but he picked up on the casual way Wooyoung said seven. _Seven boyfriends to fuck._ Even though Yeosang had only recently actually started doing these types of things with them. 

Wooyoung noticed the look on his face and smiled, baring his whole body over him once more, his elbows by Yeosang's head as he rutted against his thigh harder than before. Yeosang could feel the heat from his bare cock, noticing the telltale feeling of precum already leaking from the younger idol's dick and onto his thigh.

"That's right, Hyung. You, too. I've been waiting for you to fuck me, Yeosangie." Wooyoung purred, licking at Yeosang's lips when the other man let out a curse. 

Yeosang grabbed his hips, shifting his thigh once more so Wooyoung could grind harder on him. He let out a mewl, tucking his blonde head into the nape of Yeosang's neck as he rocked his hips down.

"Hyung~ Ah, you're rock hard, Yeosangie~ Are you getting off to me riding your thigh?" Wooyoung teased through his moans, reaching over to stroke Yeosang's aching dick. The older man bucked, thrusting into his hand before he let out a muffled groan.

"Y-yeah. Roll your hips faster." 

It was quiet, but there was an undeniable growl in Yeosang's voice. Wooyoung mewled at the dark tone, licking at his hyung's neck again as he stroked him. He spread his legs wider, thrusting his hips against Yeosang's thigh.

Wooyoung let out a series of gasps and moans, increasing in volume the more he rutted. It was desperate and breathless, and Yeosang found it hard to believe any of the others wouldn't hear the young idol's needy cries for more and how close he was.

"G-gonna cum...Hyung! Hyung!" He whimpered, hiding his face in Yeosang's neck as he came against his thigh and hip, body shuddering.

Yeosang wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He let out a small, disappointing sigh when Wooyoung stopped stroking him, but he favored kissing the slightly spent idol until he looked up at him.

"I made a mess-"

"It's alright." Yeosang ran his fingers through the cum on his hip, sliding them into his mouth without a second thought.

Wooyoung stared at him, feeling his cock already twitching back to life at the way Yeosang ran his tongue over his own cum-covered digits.

"Hongjoong swallowed my cum without a second thought when he blew me the other day. I-I just wanted to try it myself. You're sweet." He answered the unasked question, blushing and looking away. Wooyoung stared at him fondly, cupping his cheeks to kiss him deeply, humming at the taste of his own cum still lingering on Yeosang's tongue.

"You have no business being that hot." Was his playful response before he moved to the edge of the bed. "I'm going to go down for a sec. I'll get a condom and some lube so we don't make a mess." He cooed before his pretty blonde head disappeared from view.

Yeosang smiled to himself, sitting up as he listened to Wooyoung shuffle around below him.

"Has anyone told you that you have really cute, needy moans?" He mused, snickering when Wooyoung let out a squeak below him.

"I...I mean yes, but normally it's said while I'm being fucked into a mattress so I don't process it at the moment." Wooyoung explained as he climbed back up, a bottle of lube in his hand and a condom between his teeth.

"This should do. Your dick is a bit thicker than I expected but I think you and San are around the same size." Wooyoung explained, wiggling his brows. Yeosang stared at him, brows pinched up.

How the hell was he able to say shit like that and not get embarrassed?!

Wooyoung snickered, crawling over to Yeosang while making a show out of ripping the packaging open. He slid the condom on effortlessly, giving Yeosang's cock a few strokes as a reward for waiting. 

He popped the cap open for the lube, letting the cool liquid run down onto Yeosang's cock before he sent him a wide smile.

"Are you ready, Hyung?"

"I've never actually...y'know…" Yeosang squirmed, but Wooyoung only tossed a leg over his waist like before, holding his cock up.

"Don't worry. Just sit back and let me do it, then." Wooyoung cooed, slowly sinking down onto Yeosang's stiff cock. 

Both of them let out hitched gasps, with Wooyoung feeling his walls stretch around the sudden intrusion and Yeosang grabbing the sheets as the velvet heat constricted around his cock.

"H-holy fuck you're tight." Yeosang ground out. Wooyoung whimpered when he bottomed out, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"God, Hyung. I feel so full already." He panted before he gave his hips an experimental roll, making both of them moan.

Wooyoung wrapped his arms around Yeosang's neck, kissing him hard as he began riding him. His hips rose and fell rhythmically, with both of their moans being swallowed down by the other.

At some point, Yeosang grabbed Wooyoung's bruised hips, thrusting his hips up every time Wooyoung came down. It only took mere minutes before Wooyoung was a quivering, moaning mess in his lap, rutting desperately against him. 

"Yes, yes yesss, Hyung! Your cock feels so good~" He mewled, voice loud. Yeosang would've been embarrassed. In fact, he should've told the younger idol to quiet down, but instead he had one sudden, hungry word that crossed his mind.

_Louder._

He cupped Wooyoung's ass, and in a flash, he lifted his own body, using his weight to toss Wooyoung onto his back. He was still buried deep inside of him as the blonde looked up in surprise.

"H-hyung?"

Yeosang pushed his thighs apart, licking his lips at the delicious sight of Wooyoung flustered, flushed, and nearly fucked out beneath him. He gave him an experimental thrust, smiling at the small gasp that came from it. Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he had to say was lost as Yeosang began thrusting.

He rocked into Wooyoung with hard, deep strokes, eyes fixated on the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Wooyoung's clenching hole.

"Fuck! Hyung, faster!" Wooyoung whined, moving his hips down for more. Yeosang obliged, his hands finding Wooyoung's waist once more as he sped up his thrusts, unable to hold back his own moans of pleasure.

"Woo-ya...you're taking Hyung's cock so well." He panted, eyes drifting up to Wooyoung's face. He could've came from that sight alone.

Wooyoung's forehead was sweaty, his blonde bangs sticking to his forehead as he looked back at Yeosang, pupils nearly pitch black with pleasure. He held his gaze until one of Yeosang's thrusts curved _just_ slightly to the left, and those half lidded eyes flew open.

"Oh my _god!_" Wooyoung cried, arching his back. Yeosang licked his lips, remembering himself having the same expression when Jongho stroked that bundle inside of him. 

His grip on Wooyoung's hips tightened, and part of him was hoping he wasn't hurting the younger as he began thrusting hard and fast, looking for that spot again. Wooyoung's loud moans became needy half-screams as Yeosang fucked him hard and fast. 

"Hyung! Hyung, please I'm gonna--_ohhh fuck please please_, Hyung I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum, gonna cum _please_ don't stop!" Wooyoung's pleas were a jumbled mess of syllables as he tried-and failed-to hold back. Yeosang wasn't much better above him, having reverted to raspy groans about how tight Wooyoung was clenching around him and how beautiful he looked like this.

Soon both of them were equally loud, the bed creaking as Wooyoung came first, arching his back as he let out a broken scream into the room, his legs wrapping around Yeosang's waist. His cum splattered all over his own abdomen as he felt his toes curl, opening his eyes long enough to see Yeosang tense and groan above him, cumming soon after. 

He mewled, reaching up to kiss the older idol as he slowly pulled out. Yeosang panted against his lips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles onto his abused hips as he put their sweaty foreheads together.

"That was...amazing." Yeosang whispered, and Wooyoung smiled to himself when he noticed his hyung wasn't too shy or embarrassed anymore. 

"You...I should've known, but your stroke game is amazing." Wooyoung cooed, laughing when Yeosang suddenly looked away.

Ah, there was the shyness. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Yeosang inquired, looking at Wooyoung's hips. Wooyoung shook his head, sitting up to give him a smile.

"Nope. I had fun" He hummed, moving his hand to slide off the condom from Yeosang's spent cock.

"Maybe next time we should have more fun and you can cum inside me?" He beamed, sending Yeosang a wink. Yeosang grabbed the pillow closest to him, whacking him with it as he shook his head.

"You perverted brat!"

-

After the two had cleaned up thanks to some wet wipes Wooyoung kept around, Yeosang peeked his head out of the room, hoping they hadn't disturbed any of the others too much. He was still gaining his confidence more and more each day but he was sure he'd die of embarrassment if anyone called him out on him and Wooyoung's little romp.

He made his way to the kitchen, intending on grabbing a melon ramune for Wooyoung since the younger man was parched-it was no wonder with all that moaning and screaming-and a strawberry flavored one for himself.

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he rounded the corner and ran into San. Yeosang jolted, putting a hand over his chest as San looked up from his yogurt cup, cat like eyes amused.

"It's just me, Hyung." He purred, and Yeosang swallowed thickly. The past few days had made him keenly aware of _that_ particular tone. San watched him shuffle around the kitchen, not saying a word as he ate his yogurt, licking his lips when Yeosang leaned down to grab the ramunes from the fridge. 

He finished his cup, licking his lips once more before he rounded the counter, cutting Yeosang off before he could leave. Yeosang stopped short, staring into San's hungry eyes for a few moments before the younger man's lips curled up into a seductive smile.

"I'm glad you had so much fun together with Woo-ya. We all enjoyed listening~" he cooed, and Yeosang wished the floor could swallow him. Before he could flounder his way through a sentence, San stepped into his space, breath ghosting over his lips as he spoke.

"Don't take too long to come play with me too, Hyung. I'll get lonely~" he playfully pouted before he pressed a kiss to the shell of Yeosang's ear.

"_I'll be waiting._" He purred, running his fingers over Yeosang's arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake before he disappeared down the hall.

Yeosang swallowed thickly, standing in the kitchen doorway before he snapped back to reality, darting down the hall to his own room.

As he snuggled up with Wooyoung that night, he went to sleep with San's cat like gaze flooding his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com)if you'd like. Feel free to drop some asks and cry about ateez with me uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked everyone on my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) and on discord if they would prefer one long chapter or to break the massive chapter into two different parts and survey says two parts, so the threeshot is now a fourshot baybeeee.  
Once this is wrapped up, there's a poly multi chap ot8 fic that I intend to start in November. If you'd like to find out more about that, the teaser is on my blog uwu. Now enjoy chapter three!

"-and then he just...walked away." Yeosang finished explaining, having nearly paced a hole through the floor as he recapped the previous night's events to Hongjoong, Jongho, and Wooyoung. 

Also known as: the trio that he's actually done sexual things with. 

Wooyoung hummed, his head in Hongjoong's lap as their leader idly ran his fingers through his hair. Jongho was situated on the floor, a small amused smile playing on the maknae's face as he watched the fourth oldest hyung panic.

"From the sounds of it, we've opened Pandora's box. San's gonna eat you alive, Yeosangie." Wooyoung finally mused, subtly nuzzling his head closer to Hongjoong when he scratched a certain area of his scalp. 

_"What does that mean?!"_ Yeosang snapped, pivoting on his heel to point at his blonde boyfriend.

"He means San's now got his focus on you. Which is good for you. Or bad, if you don't have a lot of stamina." Jongho tried to elaborate, but his response only drew a wide eyed stare from Yeosang. 

"Here, let me try and help-" Hongjoong cut in, waving his hand until the three men looked at him.

"San is a bit more...predatory when it comes to sex. Not in a bad way, though. But while Woo-ya or Mingi-ya are more straightforward with what they want and when they want it-" Hongjoong trailed off, tapping his chin as he looked for the words. He snapped his fingers after a moment, sending Yeosang a smile.

"San likes to seduce. He loves cat and mouse games when it comes to sex. It usually starts with some innocent back hugs and typical skinship-which he loves Wooyoung the most in that department-but then it goes to subtle grinding, groping, and stuff like that. San likes to drive us crazy so we'll come to him instead of him coming to us and presenting himself, if that makes sense." The blue-haired rapper explained.

Yeosang felt his heart skip.

San was going to make _him_ approach him? Would he even have the backbone for that?

"Don't worry, Yeosangie! You've experienced a lot the past few days and if last night as anything to go by, you’ll do fine when it comes to putting San in his place.” Wooyoung grinned, smiling wide at Yeosang. The older man felt heat creep up to his ears as Hongjoong and Jongho exchanged a look with one another before smiling. 

"Yeah, you can always tease him, too. Beat him at his own game. It works like a charm when I do it." Hongjoong cooed, chuckling when Wooyoung kissed at his wrist.

Yeosang bit his lip before he began his pacing once more.

Beat him at his own game, huh?  
\--

Yeosang stared up at the ceiling as he collected his thoughts. The singer had declined going out with the others today as they all scattered to go on their own little dates to close out the last few days before comeback. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa left to the label so their leader could work on some beats in the studio. No doubt, Seonghwa tagged along to make sure Hongjoong didn’t exhaust himself in there. 

Wooyoung, San, and Mingi eagerly departed to watch a scary movie that had just hit the theaters. Or, rather, San and Wooyoung dragged the tall rapper to the theater to watch the movie, knowing full well how it would turn out. Yeosang was tempted to come along, but he knew he’d be just as bad as Mingi when it came to jumpscares and other scary things. 

Yunho headed to the internet cafe to play games and while Yeosang did enjoy playing, he couldn’t quite keep up with the older man. 

Jongho left with his gym bag around his shoulder, and everyone knew better than to try and accompany the maknae when he did personal training. He’d push them to the limit and Yeosang wanted nothing to do with the soreness that would come from the workout.

Now a _different_ type of soreness…

Yeosang squirmed, feeling heat creep up to his face before he glanced at his phone. San had sent the group chat a picture of him, Wooyoung, and Mingi grinning and holding their tickets up before they went in. 

_Mini Hong: Just make sure you don’t do anything inappropriate when the lights go out._

_Shiber’s Dad: I have no idea what you mean._

_Angry Bird: Really? Because last time we went to the movies, your hand kept finding its way onto my cock, San._

_Apple Butcher: Not to mention the time Wooyoung-hyung gave me a blowjob during one of those rom coms._

_Elmo’s Giggle: Yah! Don’t bring me into this! You enjoyed it, anyway!_

_Shiber’s Dad: Oh no, look at the time, we gotta go, byeeeeee._

_Mini Hong: Convenient. _

Yeosang blushed as the others went back and forth, the thought of San palming and stroking him during a movie and him trying to keep quiet riling him up more than he expected. Biting his lip, he opened the chat once more, pulling up the folder that kept all the pictures, gifs, and videos in it. 

It didn’t take much scrolling for him to find the nudes the boys had dropped in the chat. The most recent being San’s video from the other day with Jongho, Yunho, and Mingi. Yeosang bit his lip and started the video, watching the confidence roll off the younger vocalist in waves. By the end of the video, Yeosang was throbbing in his pants, and he decided to go further down the rabbit hole. 

He was alone, there was no reason to be shy.

Yeosang scrolled down, finding a video of Mingi recording himself, eyes barely open as he pressed a buzzing vibrator deeper into himself. He groaned, the lower octave of his voice reverberating through Yeosang’s head. The brunette whined, watching Mingi spread his legs wider for the video, eyes nearly rolling back as he came minutes later, cum shooting upwards and covering his fist. 

The next video was Seonghwa pinning Yunho to the bed, kissing his shoulder as he rolled his hips sharply, fucking the taller idol as he looked into the camera. Yunho’s thighs shook as he bowed his head down, muttering incoherently as Seonghwa rocked into him, purring into his ear. 

“God, you’re clenching me so tight, Yunho. Were you waiting for this?” He cooed, kissing the shell of Yunho’s ear. Yunho whined in his grip, panting as he clearly creeped closer to his climax. Seonghwa continued his sultry sweet nothings until Yunho fell apart in his arms, his bleary eyes looking up at the camera Seonghwa had set up in front of them, making eye contact as he moaned. The older idol came soon after, muttering something about Yunho taking every drop before that video ended. 

Yeosang was so hard it hurt. He peeled off his shirt, suddenly feeling like it was much too tight. He shimmied his hips, easing his pants down his body before he kicked them aside. Yeosang pulled his lip between his teeth as he looked for more videos and images that were dropped in the chat. He wrapped his free hand around his cock, mewling as he stroked himself, eyes fixed on his phone screen. 

He found everything between Hongjoong fucking Wooyoung against a wall to Jongho recording himself sucking San’s cock.

It didn’t take long before he was whimpering to himself, on his fifth short video when it suddenly dawned on him. 

He could take his own.

Yeosang’s hand stilled as he mulled the idea over. He’d never sent anything of his own to the chat besides some selcas, pictures of food, or pictures he took with his drone. Whenever he interacted with the chat when the others were being dirty, it was only a few flustered comments here and there. 

Yeosang swallowed thickly, rolling up to his knees as he found a place to put the phone, shuffling back after he switched it to front-facing and hit record. He glanced at the screen a few times, blushing as he saw himself. 

The brunette bit his lip, spreading his legs once he was comfortable against his pillows and pulled up sheets. The brunette wrapped his hand around his cock, resuming his languid, leisurely pace from before. Slowly, he allowed himself to get more into the feeling, freeing his lip from his teeth to let his soft moans fall from his lips.

"D-do I look good for you? Would you hurry home for me?" He whispered, glancing at the camera as he stroked his cock faster. His heart was hammering in his chest, though he couldn't help the extra edge of excitement ran up his spine. The other boys were all out in public, how would they react once he hit send?

That thought alone made Yeosang's hand work faster, a trembling moan bouncing off the walls in his room.

"H-hurry, someone come play with me, too." He whined, hips jolting as his thumb rolled over his head, smearing precum from the action. His head fell back, fist pumping faster as he imagined the boys' hands all over him.

Mingi's low voice growling in his ear, fingers laced in his hair. Seonghwa dragging his nails down his thighs. Wooyoung pressing butterfly kisses to his face and cheeks. Hongjoong leaving those nipping kisses across the cream-colored canvas of his ass. San's skilled lips wrapped around his cock, those intense eyes locked on his. Jongho dragging his teeth over his dark nipples. Yunho buried deep inside of him, fully seating him on his cock.

_"Oh my god."_Yeosang moaned, lifting his hips as he felt fire ignite in the pit of his stomach. The thought of all of them on him, on each other, at the _same time_ was something he never thought about in great detail.

But god, was his mind fixated on it now.

"More, more, more~" he mewled, thighs trembling as he gave one of his nipples an experimental pinch. The keen that left his lips was downright dirty as he continued pinching and rolling the small nub. 

So immersed in his playing and how close he was creeping to release, he missed the sound of the front door opening in the dorm. 

"I-I'm gonna cum..._o-ohh~_" he groaned loud, stroking himself fast, eyes nearly rolling back. 

Later, when reflecting, he'd realize he was a lot more vocal than expected.

"So close, so close. P-please watch well, okay?" He mewled, not even realizing all of the embarrassment and hesitation from earlier had melted away the more he thought about the others doing this with him. Their eyes all on his body, growling and cooing sweet nothings and pure filth to him. Treating him with gentle hands at times, but groping and clawing at him roughly at others.

Yeosang let out a soft moan that caught in his throat as his hips tensed, cumming after a few more pumps of his cock, lips parted in a soft 'o'. He stroked himself through his orgasm, whining in delight at the mess all over his hand. He made a show of licking his own fingers, purring at the sweet taste of his own cum before he scooted over to the camera, picking it up to send a shy smile and a wink into it.

"Let's play together soon, okay?" He proposed, ending the recording quickly afterwards and pressing send before he could try and back out of it. As soon as it was sent, he let out a small scream, flailing into his pillow. 

"I can't believe I did that, oh my god-"

"I can't believe it, either. But it was unbelievably hot." Came a voice from his door.

Yeosang jolted, head snapping towards the direction of the door to find Yunho standing with a small bag from the convenience store down the block. 

"H-hyung! I thought you were at the internet cafe…" Yeosang trailed off, swallowing thickly as Yunho eyed him, a kind smile on his face, but undeniable lust in his eyes.

"The cafe is closed for today because of the electrical issues in the area while some kind of construction goes on, so I came home. I felt bad about you being alone so I bought sweets for you." He explained, holding up the bag slightly. Yeosang nodded slowly, though he couldn't tear his eyes away from Yunho.

"How long h-have you been...in the doorway?" 

Yunho thought about it for a moment. 

"I heard moaning when I came in. It looked like you were playing for a while. You said something about watching well and I couldn't take my eyes off you." He admitted. 

Yeosang bit his lip, feeling that fire from before spread through his body. He was being watched and he loved it. The vocalist suddenly remembered their maknae's advice from yesterday. 

_"If you want someone to fuck you, go to Yunho-hyung first. He's the gentlest."_

Yeosang wanted more. 

"Yunho-ya...Can you fuck me?" He inquired, loving the way Yunho's eyes darkened.

"I can." Yunho nodded, suddenly feeling like his throat was dry.

"Do you _want_ to fuck me?" Yeosang followed up, crawling to the edge of his bunk to look down at Yunho, feeling a sense of power at the way Yunho not-so-subtly adjusted himself. He set the bag with the sweets down and shrugged off his jacket, cocking his head to the left. 

“Why don’t you come down here and find out the answer?” He urged, crooking his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Yeosang nodded, making his way down the ladder until he was standing before the taller performer. 

“I came, are you gonna show me?” Yeosang inquired, his voice quiet, but coy. Yunho leaned down into his space, kissing him slowly, growling at the taste of Yeosang's cum, still faint against his tongue. Yeosang loosely wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck, pressing his body against the taller man's.

"Mm…come with me to my room. I doubt Woo-ya would appreciate us fucking on his bed." Yunho panted slightly after breaking the kiss. Yeosang snorted quietly before nodding, allowing the taller performer to take his wrist, pulling him out of the room after he picked the bag of sweets up once more.

Yeosang pressed closer to Yunho’s side, realizing a bit too late that he was still buck naked and the October chill creeping through their dorm wasn’t helping. Yunho kissed the top of his head as he pulled the smaller idol into he and San’s shared room. 

“Lay down, baby. I’ll warm you up.” Yunho cooed, the warm, honey-like tone of his voice making the hair on the back of Yeosang’s neck stand on end. Yeosang shuffled over quickly, sinking into the plush comforter on Yunho’s bed, self consciously closing his legs so he wasn’t as exposed. 

Yunho made quick work of his shirt, reaching for a drawer situated in the corner of the room. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, making his way back over to Yeosang. The bed dipped as he slid onto it, his body eclipsing Yeosang’s once more. He ran a hand up the side of Yeosang’s thighs, moving his hand inwards to gently push them apart.

“Relax, Yeo-ya. Let me take care of you.”

There it was again. That honey-sweet voice.

Yeosang nodded, immediately spreading his legs apart so Yunho could see him fully. The blonde rewarded him with a kiss, taking his time as he wrapped his hand around Yeosang’s half hard cock. He smiled against his lips at the gasp that followed shortly after, but continued stroking until Yeosang began to whimper against his lips, lifting his hips up ever so slightly to thrust into his fist. 

Yunho chuckled, nipping at his bottom lip before he pulled back, reaching for the lube. Yeosang watched his every move, swallowing thickly. 

“Yunho-ya, I just want you to know I’ve never...done this before. Uh, been on the receiving end, I mean.” He fumbled his words, frowning at how much of a fool he sounded like. Yunho didn’t seem to mind, popping the cap open to coat his fingers before he kissed Yeosang’s temple.

“It’s alright. I won’t hurt you.” he promised, pressing one cool finger against Yeosang’s hole. The brunette bit his lip in anticipation, sighing when he felt one of Yunho’s long fingers slide into him. He felt less discomfort than he did before when Jongho fingered him, though he noticed a particular tingle running up and down his spine the more Yunho worked his finger in and out of him. 

“W-what is that? It feels..._ah!_” He gasped, a moan slipping past his lips when Yunho slid another finger in to accompany the first, scissoring them apart as he did so. Yunho smiled from above him, lips close to Yeosang’s ear as he spoke. 

“The lube warms up after a little bit. Does it feel good, Yeosangie?” He cooed, his voice a low rumble as he curled his fingers, listening closely to every hitch of Yeosang's breath. Yeosang nodded, spreading his legs wider. 

“_Hyung,_ more, please.” He whimpered, sighing against Yunho’s neck when he was rewarded with the third finger. Yunho’s free hand trailed down Yeosang’s body wrapping around his cock once more to stroke him languidly in time with his fingers. The brunette vocalist arched his back, grabbing Yunho’s shoulders tight, soft moans falling from his lips as his precum leaked over Yunho’s long fingers. 

“M-More, Yunho-ya, more more more-” He begged, looking up at Yunho with his brows knitted up, a wanton and desperate expression on his face. Yunho bit back a curse and nodded, curling his fingers apart a few more times for good measure before he pulled away. 

The blonde fumbled with his belt for a moment or two before he slid it out of the loops. He popped the button on his jeans open before shimmying them down his hips with his boxers, kicking them off carelessly to the side. San would probably kill him later for the mess he was creating in their room, but that was something he could deal with when the time arose. 

“Oh my god.” 

Yeosang’s voice brought his attention forward, and Yunho noticed the way Yeosang’s eyes were fixated on his cock, looking slightly intimidated and aroused at the same time. 

“Jongho told me you were gentle, he didn’t mention you were hung like a fucking _horse._” 

Yunho didn’t mean to laugh as hard as he did, honestly. But the snort that left his lips and the flush that crept up to his ears were inevitable. Yeosang was a shy man, but he also was the bluntest of all of them, and it stroked Yunho’s ego to hear the lewd compliment. 

“I’ll be sure to thank him later. For now, I’ll be sure to show you what he means.” He sent Yeosang a wink before mentioning something about finding a condom. Yeosang nodded and watched Yunho head back towards the same drawer where he pulled the lube out of. When he returned, he settled himself between Yeosang’s legs, rolling the condom onto his cock before adding lube to both himself and Yeosang’s quivering entrance. 

“C-cold…”

“It won’t be for long. Hold onto me.” Yunho instructed, pressing his palms at either side of Yeosang’s head, holding himself up over the smaller idol. Yeosang nodded, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s torso, trembling slightly. Yunho noticed and kissed over his birthmark, his cheek, all the way to his lips. 

“If it’s too much or I’m hurting you, let me know, alright?” He instructed, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Yeosang nodded, sending him a small smile before he felt the older idol slowly push into him. 

Yeosang tensed at first, his breath hitching up and his nails digging slightly into Yunho’s back. The blonde stopped when he was halfway, pressing their heads together to steady himself. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, Yeo. Are you okay?” He whispered, looking down at Yeosang in concern. The smaller man had his eyes closed, his fingers flexing slightly against Yunho’s back as he adjusted to the intrusion, slowly relaxing. 

“I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just...different.” He admitted, cracking his eyes open. Yunho held his gaze, giving his hips an experimental roll to test the waters. Yeosang gasped beneath him and he repeated the action, slowly thrusting shallowly into the brunette. 

Yeosang was quiet at first, only a few whines and groans here and there, but Yunho noticed him adjusting with each thrust. He sunk further and further into the other idol until he was fully seated inside of him and Yeosang began to whimper. 

“D-don’t stop, Hyung. I can f-feel it warming up.” He whined, hiding his face below him. Yunho smiled, kissing his knuckles persistently until Yeosang peeked from between his fingers, looking up at him. 

“Don’t hide from me, baby. I want to see your face.” He cooed, rolling his hips faster. Yeosang moaned, one hand finding its way to Yunho’s arm, and the other balling up in the sheets. Encouraged by the positive reaction, Yunho gave Yeosang an experimental hard thrust, a pleased smile gracing his face when he heard the trembling mewl that left Yeosang’s lips. 

“You’re doing so good, baby boy. And you were worried, hm?” Yunho chuckled, cutting off whatever remark Yeosang had to say with a firm kiss, changing his pace from the slow, deep ones, to faster, harder ones. The bed shifted from the sudden change, and Yeosang could’ve sworn one or two of San’s plushies toppled from the top bunk as Yunho rocked into him. He didn’t care much to investigate, choosing to lace his fingers into the Gwangju native’s hair, pulling as he moaned against his lips. 

“Feels good, Yunho-ya. H-harder, _please!_" Yeosang gasped, body arching up when he felt Yunho's cock slam into him just right. Yunho let out a small sound that suspiciously close to a growl as he sat up, moving his hands to hold Yeosang's hips. He watched the younger man, admiring every inch of his flushed and slightly sweaty body. 

He must have stilled his thrusts as he did so, from the pleading look Yeosang sent up to him.

"H-hyung? _Please_…" 

"_God_, you look beautiful, Yeosangie. I can't take my eyes off you." Yunho admitted, licking his lips as he picked back up, his balls slapping against Yeosang's ass with every thrust. Yeosang's half lidded and hazy eyes widened in an instant, a loud cry leaving his lips as Yunho slammed right into the same delicious spot Jongho had teased with his fingers the day prior. 

"_Hyung!_ Right there, Hyung please, _ahhn~!_" Yeosang pleaded, unable to move with Yunho's hands holding him down. 

"Mm...you look like you're close, Yeosang. Do you wanna cum?" Yunho's voice is a teasing purr as he ran one of his hands over Yeosang's clenching abdomen, all the way down to his pelvis, before skipping completely over his cock to caress his sweaty and trembling thigh. 

"_Please?_ I can't hold back, Yunho-ya. It feels good, it f-feels _so_ good-" Yeosang let out another broken moan, bringing his hand up to his mouth to cover it as higher pitched whimpers left his lips. Yunho pried it away almost instantly, shaking his head. 

"No, let me hear you. Look at me, baby boy. I want to watch you as you cum for me." He panted, feeling himself coming close, as well. Yeosang groaned and rolled his hips down, looking Yunho in the eyes as he moaned for him. 

"C-cum with me, Hyung. I can't h-hold it anymore." He stammered, one of his legs wrapping around Yunho's waist. The taller man nodded, wrapping his hand around Yeosang's cock to stroke him to completion. 

"I got you, baby. Let go for me." Yunho purred, pleased at the absolute _wrecked_ expression on Yeosang's face. The smaller man came soon after, a long, drawn out moan leaving his lips as he spilled all over Yunho's fist. Yunho kept his pace, rolling his hips until he came himself, pressing their foreheads together as he let the aftershocks roll over him. 

Yeosang cupped his cheeks gently, and he cracked his eyes open, his heart stuttering at the blissed out look on the smaller singer's face. 

"Thank you, Yunho." He whispered, caressing his cheek with the most gentle touch. Yunho sent him an enamored smile, nuzzling their noses together before he kissed him, slowly pulling out of him. He frowned when Yeosang let out a sound of protest.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He inquired as soon as Yeosang whined. The brunette shook his head.

"Ah, no. I...I liked it better when I felt full." Yeosang admitted, biting his lip. Yunho bit his lip and shook his head, rolling his tongue over his cum-covered fingers, winking at Yeosang when he blushed.

"You're a dangerous man, Kang Yeosang. Here, sit still. I'll clean us up." Yunho offered, getting up to discard of the condom first before he left the room, coming back with two warm rags. He gently wiped away any remaining sweat and cum from Yeosang's body, leaving a kiss to his temple before he went to his closet, coming back with two bundles of clothes. 

"Yunho, I can just get up and grab my own-"

"Or you could wear mine and cuddle with me." 

They stared at each other, with Yeosang cracking a smile after Yunho arched a brow. Yunho's nose crinkled up as he smiled back, watching as Yeosang slid the much too big shirt over his head. He snickered when he noticed it pretty much fell past his ass, effectively being more of a dress than a shirt. He waved off the pants Yunho offered him, knowing those wouldn't stay in place, regardless. 

Instead, he scooted further into Yunho's bed, beckoning him over with a tilt of his head. 

"Hurry up and cuddle me, then." He sassed. Yunho sent him a small chuckle, pulling his own clothes on before making his way into his bed, moving past Yeosang so he was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Yeosang giggled as Yunho pulled him flush against him, lacing their fingers together as Yunho kissed his cheek. 

"You did well today, Yeosang." Yunho mused after a moment or two of the comfortable silence. Yeosang smiled and squeezed his hands.

"Thank you, Hyung. I love you." Yeosang yawned, feeling sleep pulling at him. Yunho flushed from behind him, but he kissed the top of his head in response.

"I love you too, Yeosangie."

-

_"H-hurry. Someone come play with me, too."_

San burst into the dorm like a bat out of hell no later than an hour after Yeosang's video set off everyone's kakaotalk chats. Mingi and Wooyoung followed close behind, with the former looking as feral as San, while Wooyoung looked impressed.

Aroused, but impressed.

He hadn't expected his friend to gather his courage that fast, and he was sure Yeosang would love the fact that he had gotten under San's skin in so little time. 

"Yah! Kang Yeo-"

"Ah ah, hold it right there."

San's voice was cut off by their leader as Hongjoong strolled out of the kitchen, pointing in his direction with a pair of chopsticks. It appeared like the rapper had started cooking dinner for them all.

"No yelling. Yeosang is already asleep. Yunho, too." He informed them, sending a sympathetic look their way at the way Mingi and San's shoulders slumped. 

"Ah, dammit. If only we weren't at the movie…" Mingi trailed off. Wooyoung couldn't help the small snicker that left his lips as he watched San huff. 

Yeosang had nearly beat him at his own game in record time, and all he'd done was send a single video.

"That's too bad. Maybe we can play instead, Sannie~" Wooyoung winked, a satisfied smirk on his face at the way San's dark eyes flickered over to him.

"Make sure you all go to your room then, Woo-ya. Yeosang is sleeping in Yunho and San's room." Seonghwa informed them. 

San twitched, making his way to his room to check. Wooyoung and Mingi followed, all three of them noticing the smell of sex still lingering in the room while Yunho and Yeosang cuddled with one another.

Yeosang looked like a small angel, tucked in Yunho's protective arms as he slept, his lips slightly parted as a gentle snore left them.

San wanted to _wreck_ him.

Closing the door, he pointed to both Mingi and Wooyoung, the arousal practically rolling off him in waves.

"Both of you. Let's go." He ordered, stomping in the direction of Yeosang and Wooyoung's room.

The two younger members exchanged a look before grinning, hastily rushing down the hall so they didn't keep San waiting.

\--

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” 

Hongjoong looked up from his laptop to see Yeosang standing in his doorway, looking troubled. The leader read his body language and nodded, closing his laptop. 

“Yeah, of course. What’s wrong?” he inquired, beckoning Yeosang into the room. Yeosang shuffled in and sat down beside him, chewing on his lip as he tried to come up with the right words. Hongjoong gave him the time, feeling the situation was oddly familiar. 

“I...I want to do something special for Mingi-ya. He’s really upset he can’t perform and I know it’s eating him up inside. I’ve never done it, though…” he trailed off, cheeks hot. Hongjoong arched his cut brow, clearly not following. 

“So you need my help with doing...what exactly?”

Yeosang pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek subtly. 

“_Oh!_ Oh, I understand.” the leader chuckled, nodding once. “You want me to teach you how to give blowjobs?”

If the way Yeosang’s cheeks darkened was anything to go by, he hit the nail on the head. 

“Mingi’s joints are in pain and I don’t want to try anything..._too_ active because he’s supposed to be resting.” Yeosang explained, rubbing his arm. Hongjoong’s face softened.

Their comeback was a few days ago, with all of them taking the stage and owning it. Unfortunately, Mingi wasn’t able to continue with the rest after the first few performances since he was having severe joint pain. 

A small cloud loomed over the group every time they had to go out without their second rapper and Yeosang wanted to do _something._

Hongjoong pushed himself up out of his bed, making his way over to the younger idol. He tossed an arm over Yeosang’s shoulder, ushering him out of the room and down the hall. The bluenette tapped the back of his knuckles against the door, tightening his grip on Yeosang when the younger man moved to hide behind him. 

“Where’s the confidence from before?”

“What am I supposed to do? ‘Hi, I know you’re sad about not being able to perform, may I interest you in a blowjob?!’” Yeosang hissed back in a whisper as someone shuffled around in the room. Hongjoong snorted, smiling as Jongho opened the door, sending them a smile. 

“Ah, hi hyungs. What’s up?”

“Yeosang wants to give Mingi a blowjob to make him feel better.” Hongjoong answered without missing a beat. Yeosang’s eyes widened and he slapped his leader’s arm, squawking in embarrassment. Jongho’s brows went up in interest, looking at the brunette before he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Oh? Am I supposed to leave the hyungs to do naughty things in my room, then?” He taunted, but Hongjoong only shrugged one shoulder, sending him a grin in response. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay. The more, the merrier, right?” He winked, barely holding back laughter bubbling up in his throat at the way Jongho perked in interest. The maknae stepped aside, letting the duo in. Yeosang smiled at Mingi when the rapper looked away from his phone, sending them a half smile. 

“Hyungs. What’s up?” He inquired, tossing his phone aside in favor of giving them his full attention. Yeosang’s gaze softened as he walked to the redhead, kneeling on the bed to kiss his head. Mingi smiled wide, wrapping his arms around his body to bring him down into his lap. 

“I wanted to check up on you.” Yeosang told him, his knees situated at either side of Mingi’s waist. Mingi hummed, putting his chin on his shoulder and closing his eyes. 

“I’m alright. It sucks, but I’ll be sure to take care of myself so I can perform.” He promised. Yeosang nodded, idly running his fingers through Mingi’s hair, the cogs in his mind turning. After a moment or two, he bit his lip, pulling Mingi away so he could fix him with a stare. Mingi blinked, tilting his head at the sudden change in Yeosang’s expression. 

“What’s wrong, Hyung?” 

“I want...to do something for you. To make you feel a bit better. If that’s okay. If not, it’s-”Yeosang cut himself off when Hongjoong placed a supportive hand on his back. The older man didn’t say a word, but Yeosang relaxed, anyway, looking into Mingi’s eyes as he spoke again. 

“I wanted to try giving you a b-blowjob and Hong-ah said he would help. If that’s okay. If not, we can like, cuddle or something.” He mumbled, lowering his gaze. Mingi’s lips parted in surprise and he looked up at the brunette. His gaze flickered over to Hongjoong and Jongho, but they only arched a brow at him, waiting. 

“Y-Yeah, of course, Hyung. If you don’t mind…” He trailed off, though Yeosang could tell by the subtle press against his ass that the younger idol was very much interested. Pleased, Hongjoong pushed Jongho to sit beside Mingi, sliding to his knees smoothly. He ran a hand up Yeosang’s spine, motioning to the floor when he looked down at him. 

“Now that we’ve gotten that settled, let me show you how it’s done, baby boy.” he cooed. Yeosang blushed and nodded, scooting himself out of Mingi’s lap in order to kneel beside Hongjoong on the floor. 

“Good. Now could you two do us a favor and get rid of those pants?” Hongjoong instructed, turning his gaze back over to the younger two idols. Mingi and Jongho nodded quickly, slightly fumbling as they pushed their pajama pants down past their hips. 

Yeosang noticed Mingi’s lack of underwear underneath, but held back the teasing remark that was right on the tip of his tongue. It seemed a lot of them had a habit of sleeping with no underwear.

He supposed with a dorm full of sexually frustrated idols, he could understand not wanting to waste time fumbling with extra clothing. 

Hongjoong’s voice made him snap back to reality as he addressed him, wrapping one hand around Jongho’s cock. 

“Everyone’s different, so you may have to test the waters a bit when it comes to your partner, Yeosangie. If you do a little teasing before, they may be fully hard when you get on your knees, if not, a few strokes and kisses will do just fine~” He chirped, slowly pumping his hand. There was something about the way he paid Jongho no mind as he squirmed in his grip that made Yeosang shift from his spot, feeling himself harden. 

He turned his gaze to Mingi, who was watching him in anticipation. Yeosang scooted closer to the rapper, pushing his thighs apart so he could settle between them, following Hongjoong’s lead. 

He wrapped his fingers around Mingi’s dick, noticing he was...quite girthy. The small, satisfied hum that left the rapper’s throat as Yeosang stroked him made his face hot, but he focused more on watching his half hard cock fully pulse to life. He heard gentle kisses from his right, and remembered Hongjoong’s advice.

Yeosang’s eyes flickered up to Mingi’s face, watching his expression as he pressed soft kisses to the head of his cock. The redhead exhaled, licking his lips. 

“Roll your tongue around the head, Sangie. Then _slowly_ ease down. Take your time, Mingi-ya will be patient today, right? No wild face fucking?” Hongjoong directed the question at the other rapper, but all three of the younger idols shuddered in arousal from the slightly threatening tone. 

“A-ah, yes. I won’t do anything.” Mingi nodded.

Yeosang watched Hongjoong send the younger rapper a pleased smile before he turned his attention to Jongho’s cock, his lips stretching around the maknae’s dick. Yeosang turned his gaze back to Mingi’s formidably sized cock in his hand, pumping him a few more times before flicking his tongue out to catch a pearl of precum that rolled out. He slid Mingi’s cock into his mouth about half way down, bracing one hand on one of Mingi’s thick thighs. 

Yeosang was tentative at first, rolling his tongue over the tip of Mingi’s dick before slowly bobbing his head. He watched Hongjoong out of the corner of his eye, cheeks flushed as the blue haired rapper worked Jongho's cock in and out of his mouth, stroking half of it leisurely while tilting his head. 

Yeosang copied him, slightly hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked harder, pumping his hand.

Mingi sighed from above him, drawing his attention. The redhead had his eyes trained on Yeosang. He clearly wanted to do something with his hands, if the way they kept clenching and unclenching in the sheets was anything to go by.

"Mmm, you should tease the spot _just_ under the head of his cock, Yeo. Mingi's very sensitive there~" Hongjoong purred from his left. Yeosang followed the instruction, running his tongue up the underside of Mingi's cock until he was just below the tip. 

Keeping his eyes fixed on Mingi's face, Yeosang pressed his tongue firmly against the sensitive area. 

_"Fuck."_ Mingi breathed, hips twitching upwards. Yeosang smiled around his cock, getting bolder as he alternated between caressing that spot with his tongue and bobbing his head. There was spit running past the corner of his lips the more he sucked, but Yeosang didn't mind.

Mingi's hand found his way onto the top of his head, his voice an octave lower than usual and thick with lust. 

"Hyung you look so good like this. You're moaning around my dick, too. Do you like giving me head? Are you getting off from this?" Mingi growled. Yeosang felt a chill run down his spine, looking up into his eyes. He felt small and vulnerable like this, with half of Mingi's cock heavy on his tongue as he nodded. 

In all honesty, he was aching in his basketball shorts and he could feel the telltale wetness of his own precum smeared against the cotton of his boxers. 

"Mm...mhm." was all the brunette could manage with his mouth full. The hum leaving his throat made Mingi growl once more, and the hand atop Yeosang's head tightened into a fist, pulling slightly.

"I wish I could fuck that pretty little face, Yeosangie. You'd probably cum from that alone, huh?" 

Yeosang _whimpered._ The thought of Mingi using him roughly, pulling him down and making him swallow more of his cock, taking control completely, was getting to him a lot more than he originally thought. His mind was so hazy, he hardly noticed Hongjoong shifting beside him until there was a new hand on his head, gently brushing away Mingi's. 

"There you go, baby. Breathe through your nose, you can take him deeper." He cooed, his fingers gentle, but firm in his scalp. Yeosang moaned in response and followed his instructions, letting the older idol bob his head, pushing him further down on Mingi's dick. 

Mingi groaned, hips rolling up subtly once or twice before he was slightly distracted by Jongho kissing him, letting Hongjoong and Yeosang do all the work. 

"Look at you, Sangie. First time sucking cock and you're already more than half way down Mingi's cock. You sure you haven't been practicing?" Hongjoong teased. Yeosang shook his head, blushing as he slurped loudly around Mingi's cock. He could hear the younger idol whining against Jongho's lips, with his cock pulsing hot and heavy on his tongue.

Was he close? Would he cum?

Yeosang hadn't even realized Hongjoong had removed his hand at some point. The smaller of the two rappers sat back, watching in satisfaction as Yeosang bobbed his own head, hands gripping and kneading the skin and muscle of Mingi's thighs. 

"_Yeosang, fuck_….don't stop." Mingi pleaded, breaking his kiss with their maknae in order to look back down. Jongho pulled out his phone, biting his lip as he started recording. 

The others _needed_ to see this.

The sounds leaving Yeosang's mouth were downright _filthy_, between the muffled moans and soft whines, to the obscene slurping and occasional gagging. Encouraged by Mingi's increasing volume as he got close and Hongjoong's encouraging voice, Yeosang pushed himself down as far as he could, tears welling up slightly as he pushed back a gag.

"Oh my fucking _God_, Hyung-" Mingi pulled the sheets by his own hips, feeling himself getting close. "I'm gonna cum, fuck, I'm gonna cum, Hyung." He warned, jaw clenching. 

Yeosang watched his expression closely, clearly showing no intention of pulling off. 

"Wah, look at that~ Yeosangie-hyung wants to swallow it, doesn't he?" Jongho mused. Yeosang finally noticed he was being recorded, but his shyness from earlier had melted away. He sent Jongho's phone a heated, half-lidded stare as he tilted his head, never slowing his pace as he sucked Mingi off. 

"Fuck, that's hot." Hongjoong cursed, palming himself as he watched Yeosang like a hawk.

"_Hyung_-" was all Mingi could manage before his lower body tensed, cock twitching in Yeosang's mouth before he came. 

Yeosang mewled from between Mingi's thighs, making sure he continued sucking until he had every last drop of Mingi's cum in his mouth. He slid the younger idol's dick out of his mouth slowly, smiling deviously at the curse that fell from both Mingi and Jongho's lips at the action. 

Those light brown eyes moved to Jongho's camera before he stuck his tongue out, smirking slightly at the way the younger member's breath hitched. 

"Look at him, showing off Mingi's cum like a prize. I helped you tonight, so you wouldn't mind sharing, right?" Hongjoong teased, sliding up beside Yeosang to tilt his head, stealing a kiss from him. 

It was sloppy, their tongues rolling against one another as they shared Mingi's cum. 

"Oh that's just unfair." Jongho shook his head, unconsciously stroking his own cock to relieve some of the tension. Yeosang was breathless by time Hongjoong broke the kiss, unconsciously chasing his lips for more.

"Now now, baby." Hongjoong chuckled and motioned to Jongho. "We can kiss later. We should make sure everyone's satisfied. You up for taking care of Jongho and I?" He inquired, petting Yeosang's head. The younger man nodded, scooting over to Jongho.

He didn't hesitate, taking the maknae in his mouth. Jongho was similar in size to Mingi, both of them being on the girthier side. It made Yeosang's head fuzzy thinking of the wild, energetic way Mingi would thrust into him or the sheer power behind Jongho's thrusts if either of them were to fuck him.

"Look at that, all blissed out for us and we haven't even touched you, baby. Were you that eager to please? We definitely should've played with you sooner." Hongjoong cooed from somewhere behind Yeosang. The compliment went straight to his cock, and Yeosang couldn't help the way his hand drifted downwards, dipping into his shorts and boxers to stroke himself. 

The three of them were watching him, growling and groaning filthy compliments to him while Jongho recorded. The others would see this soon. 

_Perfect._

It didn't take long for Jongho to cum, filling Yeosang's mouth. Hongjoong had turned his head shortly after that, making him stick out his tongue as he stroked himself to completion, a couple ropes of cum landing against his lips messily. He made a point to lick them slowly, fixing Hongjoong with a heated stare.

"I'm next, hyung. Are you gonna blow me?" Yeosang challenged, tilting his chin upwards. Hongjoong tutted, impressed by the confidence coming from the normally timid man.

"We'll take care of you. Get that cute ass up on this bed. You can ditch the shorts. You don't need em." Hongjoong ordered, motioning for Mingi and Jongho to move to make space. The boys shuffled out of the way, letting Yeosang climb up to Mingi's bed after he had wiggled out of his boxers and shorts. 

"On your back. Spread your legs, babe." 

Yeosang bit his lip and obeyed, spreading his legs wide for the three of them. Mingi's lips parted slightly, clearly drinking him in like he was a meal laid out for him. Jongho ran his fingers up Yeosang's thigh, dragging them inward and over the length of his straining cock. 

"How did I not notice the beauty mark before?" He mused. Yeosang blushed, remembering Hongjoong making a similar observation days ago.

"Probably because you were eating my ass?" He offered, not expecting the way all three of their eyes darkened.

"Why is that so hot coming from you?" Jongho growled. Mingi nodded in agreement, unable to keep himself from eyeing up Yeosang's ass. 

"I can fuck him, right? It should be fine-"

"Don't strain yourself, Mingi-ya. You'll have plenty of opportunities to fuck Yeosang once you've recovered." Hongjoong cut in, leaning down to drag his tongue over the left side of Yeosang's dick. Jongho did the same to the right side, purring as he met Hongjoong at Yeosang's tip, kissing sloppily over it. 

"_O-oh-_" Yeosang gasped, watching them with wide eyes as they repeated the action, sucking and kissing at his cock while meeting at the head often, sharing sloppy French kisses with him in the middle.  
Mingi slid to the floor while the other two focused on Yeosang's cock. He helped himself to Yeo's ass, spitting on his hole lewdly before pushing his tongue inside. 

"N-ngh, oh my god-" Yeosang panted, eyes rolling from the sensation. Jongho had began to cup and play with his balls while he and Hongjoong shared his cock. All while Mingi muttered sweet nothings about how he would fuck him into the mattress as soon as he was at 100% health. 

Yeosang knew he wouldn't last long. He was already dangerously close when they'd started focusing on him, and minutes later, his lithe body tensed as he arched up, cuming on both Jongho and Hongjoong's faces. 

The two didn't seem to mind as they grinned at one another, moving to clean off their faces, leaving Mingi and Yeosang alone for a moment. Yeosang was panting, eyes unfocused and fixed on the underside of Jongho's bunk as he stared upwards, trying to collect himself. Mingi gently rubbed his thigh, peeking down at him.

"Hyung?"

"Mmm?"

"You still with me?"

"I feel euphoric, but I'm still down on earth, I promise."

Mingi chuckled and kissed his head. 

"Thank you, Yeosangie. I feel a lot better. I'll be sure to recover quickly, okay? I've gotta fully repay you for today." He chirped. Yeosang smiled at him as Hongjoong and Jongho returned.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that."

\--

Seonghwa's eyes followed San's every move as the man paced in front of him. He looked like a coil wound much too tight, ready to spring at any moment.

Yeosang had really gotten to him, huh?

"So, you called me outside at midnight when we're supposed to be sleeping for our performance tomorrow because…?" He started, watching San pivot on his heel as soon as he addressed him, stopping in front of him.

"Kang Yeosang." 

The way San's voice was dripping with lust made Seonghwa stand up straighter, watching the younger man in interest. San was their beloved schemer and Seonghwa had heard that tone many times before. 

Whatever it is San was planning, Yeosang was in for a wild ride.

"He's been with everyone except us, right? Maybe we should help him out and meet him halfway?" San purred standing in Seonghwa's personal space. The older singer didn't mind, instead cocking his head to the left.

"You have a plan, I'm assuming?"

"Absolutely."

"And you want me to help you out with this?"

"You'd let the chance to have our _precious_ boyfriend moaning in pleasure underneath you slip away?" San shot back, arching a brow. Seonghwa's jaw ticked as he thought about the videos he'd seen. The moans, gasps, and whines he'd heard through his headphones that drove him crazy. 

"I'm in."

San licked his lips.

_"Excellent."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everytiny! Please review~ <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who thought this would be a short chapter. To be honest, I've grown kinda fond of this so I wanted to treat myself and everyone to a lengthy final chapter to close this out.  
There's a slight tone shift away from the story aspect and the focus is more on the spice, just so you know.   
Regardless, please enjoy, its almost 2 am and I'm dying 
> 
> Also-  
Follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com)if you'd like. Feel free to drop some asks and sin with me or just cry about Ateez idk.

“-Okay, Mingi. Eat well and we’ll call you in the morning.”

“Of course, Hyung. I love you all. Stay out of trouble until I get back.”

“I promise you nothing!” Wooyoung’s voice called from the back.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes playfully and waved goodbye to Mingi before ending their nightly facetime call with their other rapper, looking at the boys still fidgeting in their seats as their manager moved to get their keycards. 

"So there's four rooms, three with two beds and someone gets the last room all to themselves. How should we decide?” Seonghwa inquired, surveying the rest of the room. Yeosang opened his mouth to suggest they play rock, paper, scissors, but San interrupted him eagerly. 

“We should make a ladder game!" He cheered. The others shrugged, deciding to let Seonghwa make the sheet. Something told them _certain people_ would be too eager to rig the game in their favor. 

Yeosang swung his feet as he waited, noting San watching him from the seat across from his. He stared back, smiling deviously at the way the younger idol was clearly checking him out, cat like eyes watching his every move. He made a show of uncrossing and recrossing his legs, placing his chin on his palm as he arched a single brow.

Yeosang enjoyed the fact that he could rile San up so much. He'd get around to playing with the younger man just like the others, but for the time being, flirting with Seonghwa and the others and making San a jealous mess had become Yeosang's favorite pastime. Yeosang had decided to further push San by draping himself over Seonghwa all day, flirting with the oldest at any opportunity he got, even sending the group chat a particularly provocative picture he took fresh out of the shower, making sure to direct the ‘mark me’ caption underneath at Seonghwa.

From his seat, San's eyes narrowed slightly and he squared his jaw before turning his attention towards Seonghwa as the oldest returned with the desired sheet of paper. He sent them all a smile, setting the paper down in the center of the seven of them. 

“Okay. Who wants to go first?” He inquired. San and Yeosang instantly locked eyes before Yeosang smiled wide, pointing. 

“I feel like San should go first.” He chirped, grinning wider when he saw the way San’s brow twitched. They exchanged a challenging glance at one another. San finally relented, pushing himself out of his chair as he walked over to the center, looking at all of the ladders. 

“I hope we’re roomates, Yeosang.” He growled, not even trying to hide the hunger in his voice as he pointed to one. Seonghwa nodded, humming to himself as he dragged his finger down the ladders, crossing over until he finally settled on the bottom. 

San’s smile fell as laughter erupted behind him. 

“Looks like San loses this time.” Wooyoung cackled, watching as Seonghwa wrote San’s name under the ‘single bedroom’ space. Yeosang sent San a wink as he moved to sit down, clearly dejected. 

“Maybe next time, right?” He teased, his smile widening at the way San growled at him. 

One by one, the others took their turns until they had all gotten their roommates. Hongjoong and Yeosang, Yunho and Wooyoung, and Jongho and Seonghwa all had to share rooms with one another respectively while San got his room all to himself. 

Yeosang snatched his room key first, eagerly talking about room service and sweets as he marched off, prompting the others to follow. San and Seonghwa lagged slightly behind the pack, exchanging a look with one another before there was a small, subtle tug at the corner of each of their lips. 

All according to plan.

-  
Hongjoong glanced up from his phone as Yeosang shot up. From the light blush on his cheeks and the way he bit his lip, he could tell that whatever made him get up in such a rush would keep him up all night. 

The rapper arched a brow, watching the small bounce in Yeosang’s step as he slid his hotel slippers on. 

“What’s got you so eager?” He inquired. Yeosang smiled, slipping his phone into his pocket. 

“Seonghwa-hyung texted me and told me to come over to his room.” He explained, practically vibrating with excitement. Hongjoong sat up, curious. 

“Isn’t he sharing a room with Jongho?” 

“I mean, that hadn’t stopped him-or any of you-from joining in before~” Yeosang chirped. Hongjoong barely held back the snort that left his lips. 

“My, my. We break though the shy exterior and find a whole slut underneath, huh?” He teased. Yeosang’s ears went red as he cleared his throat, darting to the door. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” was the rushed response before the door opened and closed. Hongjoong smirked and put his head back down on his pillow, eyes fixating back onto his phone screen. 

Yeosang made his way down the hall, gently knocking on the door. He could barely contain his excitement as Seonghwa opened the door, leaning against the frame once him and Yeosang met eyes. 

“You came faster than I expected.” the older one observed. 

“I bet you won’t be saying that a bit later.” The retort had slipped past Yeo’s lips before he could stop himself. Seonghwa licked his lips subtly, stepping aside so the smaller idol could enter the room. He let out a small hum as he closed the door. 

“I’ll remember that.”

Yeosang bowed his head, feeling his heart thump at the tone in Seonghwa’s voice. He could hear the shower running from the bathroom as he walked deeper into the room. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Yeosang’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. 

“Did you have fun teasing me all day?” He inquired, arching his brow as he sat down, placing Yeosang in his lap. Yeosang blushed and shied away slightly until Seonghwa lifted his chin, making him look up into his eyes. 

“Answer me.”

“I d-did.” He admitted, shuffling in Seonghwa’s lap. The raven rewarded him with a kiss, running a hand down the curve of Yeosang’s ass to squeeze it possessively. 

“You really have been hiding a little kinky demon inside of you, hm? Are you willing to take responsibility for all that teasing?” He growled, his lips trailing over the shell of Yeosang’s ear. That earned him a shaky whimper and a nod. 

“I w-will.”

Seonghwa hummed, eyes trailing down, smiling darkly at the noticeable bulge in Yeosang’s pajama pants. The older man palmed him, moving his lips down Yeosang’s neck and collarbone. Yeosang let out a needy whine, pressing himself closer into Seonghwa’s touch. 

“You sure? The way I’ll fuck you will be leagues different than Yunho. Are you prepared for that?” He teased, alternating between squeezing and kneading Yeosang’s ass and palming his cock, smirking as he fully hardened under his ministrations. 

“Y-Yes, Hyung...I want it bad.” he groaned, baring his neck for Seonghwa. Almost instantly, teeth sunk into his neck as Seonghwa sucked hard. He pulled at the waistband of Yeosang’s pants, snapping the elastic back with a small smirk. 

“Good. Strip down and get on your hands and knees.” He ordered, standing up himself. The taller vocalist moved to grab some lube from his luggage, making a show out of pulling his shirt over his head, sending Yeosang a wink as he peeled his own pajama pants down, his cock standing tall and proud. The dancer whined in response, practically salivating as he watched Seonghwa give his own cock a few good strokes, smearing precum over his head. 

“Look at you, are you really that cock hungry, Yeosang? Is this who our “shy” baby boy really is?” He teased, bringing his thumb up to Yeosang’s lips, chuckling when he rolled his tongue over it without being prompted, mewling at the faint taste of precum. 

“M-Maybe...Maybe a little.” He admitted, cheeks bright red at the confession. Seonghwa smiled, kissing the top of his head as a reward before he moved around him, popping the cap to the lube open. He coated his fingers in the clear fluid before doing the same to Yeosang’s hole. The smaller man shied away from the cold, but Seonghwa held onto his hip, kissing his shoulder. 

“Bare with it for a little bit, baby. You’ll be warm enough soon.” He promised, his voice dripping with control as he pushed a finger into Yeosang. He noted how little resistance he got from the younger idol, humming to himself. Their shy boyfriend had come a long way, from not being able to voice his desires, to eagerly admitting he wanted to be fucked. 

He drew the soft mewls out once the second finger was added, watching with half lidded eyes as he stretched them apart. Yeosang mewled, subtly shifting his knees further apart. Seonghwa pressed a kiss to his shoulder, sliding the third finger in, curling and pumping them hard. 

“H-Hyung-” Yeosang started, his breath catching when Seonghwa bit down on his pulse, humming at the wet sound of his fingers sliding in and out of Yeosang’s needy hole. He could feel him shudder and whine below him, his walls tightening and untightening around Seonghwa’s fingers. 

Yeo whimpered at the feeling of Seonghwa’s teeth against his neck. His eyelids fluttered as the raven’s long fingers curled inside of him, balling his fist up in the sheets to keep himself from cumming early. 

“You’re holding back. We can’t have that, now can we?” Seonghwa teased, his breath hot against the shell of Yeosang’s ear. Yeosang bowed his head down, biting his lip as he tried to keep his hips from moving on their own, desperately craving more. 

“H-hyung, I’m ready, _please._” He panted, eyes closed as he tried to steady himself. Seonghwa chuckled from behind him, kissing the base of his neck, curling his fingers up sharply in response. 

“Please what? You want my cock? Have you been good enough to get it, Yeosang?” He teased, one hand on his hip. Yeosang nodded, unable to trust himself to speak without it coming out as wanton pleas for more. 

“Mmm...I don’t think he has. I think he’s been a very, _very_ bad boy.” Came a voice from in front of the duo. Yeosang had barely processed the voice that was distinctly _not_ Seonghwa _or_ Jongho before his chin was grabbed and lifted. He cracked his lust blown eyes open, feeling his heart skip a beat as San’s cat like eyes met his own. 

“S-San-ah?” Yeosang’s eyes drifted down, noticing the water droplets still clinging to San’s chest and the hotel towel loosely tied around his hips. He swallowed thickly, feeling his skin growing hotter at the ‘cat that ate the canary’ look on the younger idol’s face. 

“W-where is Jongho?”

“Oh? I finally catch you and you still are thinking of other men? I’m hurt, Yeo-ya.” San pouted, gently rubbing soothing circles onto Yeosang’s cheek while Seonghwa worked his fingers faster without notice.

Yeosang bucked, eyes nearly closing again, had San not have pulled his hair sharply to keep his attention on him. 

“If you must know, I traded with him. I figured he’d want more room to stretch his legs, with his injury, and all. Aren’t I such a good hyung? All that for our maknae and look who walked right into our room tonight? A very naughty boy, hm? You were gonna fuck Seonghwa with Jongho watching? Or did you want him to join? Well, don't worry~ I'll be happy to take his place tonight.” San cooed, leaning into Yeosang’s space, uncaring of the way his towel loosened from the action. Yeosang whined, trying to keep his gaze on San and not close his eyes and cum from Seonghwa’s fingers.

“Ah, ah. No cumming yet, Yeo-ya. We still need to have fun, right?” San lifted his free hand, twirling a silicone, purple ring around his index finger. Yeosang’s eyes drifted to the item before he realized what San meant.

“That’s-”

“A cock ring. You waited to play with me last, right? So...I think it’s only fair if you cum last.” San purred, reaching below Yeosang to slide the ring onto his engorged cock. Yeosang let out a hiss, eyes widening as he felt the ring effectively cutting of the climax he was creeping towards. Seonghwa pulled his slick fingers out and smiled darkly, moving towards the nightstand, out of Yeosang’s view. 

“S-Seonghwa-hyung, you knew?” Yeosang whined at the betrayal, moving to turn his head to give Seonghwa a half hearted glare. San caught his chin and made him look forward before he could catch sight of whatever Seonghwa was doing. San knelt down so he was eye level with Yeosang, a faux pout on his face. 

“Seonghwa saw how mean you were being to me, Yeosangie, so he decided to help me.” He grinned. 

“I w-wasn’t being mean...Hongjoong-hyung told me to beat you at your own game, so…” Yeosang bit his lip trailing off as he noticed the duality of San’s posture. 

There was a wide eye smile on his face, but the grip on Yeosang’s chin was firm, his muscles tense, like a tiger waiting to pounce. San licked his lips as his smile fell once Yeosang cut himself off. He scooted closer until his breath was ghosting over Yeosang’s face, the smell of soap flooding the older brunette's senses as San lowered his voice an octave. 

“And look where that got you. On your knees for us, cock restrained nice and tight. No, no, Yeosangie. You didn’t beat me at my own game, you only made it all the more sweeter when I finally caught up to you.” He growled, caressing Yeosang’s cheek with a gentle hand that almost felt out of place for the dark hunger swirling in San’s voice and eyes. 

Seonghwa returned at some point, gently tapping Yeosang’s thighs to get him to spread his legs. Yeosang complied with the unasked request, assuming his hyung had stepped aside to roll a condom on. Seonghwa rewarded him with a kiss to his shoulder, bearing over him as something blunt pressed against his ass. 

“What's that you said earlier? That you bet I wouldn't be saying anything about you cumming quickly right?" The raven hummed, just as Yeosang felt his hole being stretched. His lips parted in a near breathless gasp, and he noticed the feeling was different from when he was with Yunho. 

Firmer, stiffer, colder.

The sound of a click broke through his mind and suddenly there was a loud buzzing.

Yeosang jolted in an instant, eyes wide as he felt the sensation of a vibrator buzzing on its second speed inside of him. He twitched, all but snatching his head from San's grip to look behind him, moaning as he watched Seonghwa pump the turquoise toy in and out of his slicked up asshole, the vibrations loud as he pulled the toy out almost fully before pushing it back in firmly, muffling the sound once more.

"H-hyung oh my god, oh my god please…" he panted, his cock twitching heavily beneath his legs. Seonghwa kissed the curve of his ass, dark eyes fixing on his face, fucking him with agonizingly slow pumps from the toy.

"Do you like it? I bought it just for you~" San cooed, grabbing Yeosang's hair to pull his head forward. 

He had stood up at this point, the towel slipping away from his creamy hips to reveal his cock, standing at full attention. He grabbed his dick with his free hand, slapping Yeosang's cheek twice before sending him a hungry gaze. 

"Open your mouth, Yeo-ya. Suck my cock like the good slut you are." He ordered. Yeosang groaned, fists balling up in the sheets as he stuck his tongue out, treating San to kitten licks. San arched a brow, slapping his cock onto Yeosang's lips.

"Ah ah, _suck._" He scolded. Yeosang whimpered and opened his mouth, groaning when San thrust into him. The younger idol let out a sigh, keeping his hand on the back of Yeosang's head as he thrusted in and out of the wet velvet heat of his mouth.

"I saw the video, Yeosangie~ The video of those pretty lips around Mingi's cock. You took him so deep even though it was your first time. Who knew we had such a filthy whore under all that shyness~?" San growled, tilting his head in appreciation as he watched Yeosang's lips stretch around his cock, the sound already wet and sloppy. 

"I've heard you sounded so desperate while taking Yunho's cock, too. Do you like the toy as much, Yeo? Or do would you prefer my cock fucking you instead?" Seonghwa mused, his hand working the vibrator faster and faster. 

Yeosang whimpered around San's cock, eyes rolling and fluttering as he felt the toy sliding closer and closer to that pleasurable spot the harder and deeper Seonghwa pushed it into him. 

"I asked you a question." Seonghwa growled, slapping Yeosang's ass hard when he got no verbal response. Yeosang yipped, nearly choking on San's cock before he pulled away, gasping for breath as Seonghwa spanked his other cheek.

"A-ah! I l-like the toy! I l-like it, ahhh~" he panted, bowing his head down as he rolled his hips back. 

"I w-want your cock more though, Hyung~ please, please pound me with your cock~" he mewled, looking back at Seonghwa and shaking his ass, reaching back with one hand to spread one of his cheeks apart, giving Seonghwa a better view of his stretched pucker.

"Slut." San growled. Yeosang turned his head back so he could slide his cock back in his mouth. He held his hungry gaze, gagging ever so slightly as he pushed himself to take more of San's cock down his throat. 

They may have his cock restrained, but he could still play San's game. He could still win this if he made them desperate enough to fuck h-

Another three clicks and the vibrations from the toy kicked up to the toy's max level. Yeosang whined, nearly pulling away from San's cock, had the younger not had held his head firmly. He cupped the back of his head, tongue dragging over his own lips as he fucked Yeosang's face, his balls slapping lewdly against Yeosang's chin with every thrust. 

"Good boy, Yeosang-ah. Swallow around my cock like a good little slut." San groaned, closing his own eyes momentarily, enjoying the filthy sound of Yeosang's gagging and moaning around his dick.

Seonghwa had begun to growl from behind him, his cock hard against Yeosang's thigh as he held the toy in deep. He held it in such a way that made Yeosang whimper and thrash slightly below him, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he was reminded of how he was too restrained to cum.

"I want him. I want to fuck him." Seonghwa’s voice was low, dripping with pleasure. It made Yeosang's knees quake at the possession in his tone. Seonghwa caressed his ass, admiring the curve as San abruptly pulled his cock from Yeosang's lips, panting to collect himself.

"Fuck, I almost came. God that mouth...oh?" San chuckled, noticing the way Yeosang breathlessly tried to tilt his head, clearly trying to wrap his lips around his cock once more.

"Ah, ah. Aren't you enjoying this too much? This is supposed to be punishment." San taunted, slapping him with his spit-slick cock a few times before sending Seonghwa a knowing smirk. 

"Flip him over, Hwa-ya. Fuck him until he can't think straight." 

Yeosang shuddered between them, feeling used in the best way. Seonghwa's hands reached for him and suddenly he was being flipped, the toy still buzzing inside of him as Seonghwa crawled up onto the bed. He slotted his larger body in between Yeosang's legs, like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. 

Seonghwa's eyes were pitch black as he held open Yeosang's legs, rolling his hips so his cock slid against Yeo's bright red one. Yeosang whimpered below him, panting as he struggled between his need to lift his hips for more friction, or shy away from it. San leaned down to his side, humming teasingly into his ear. 

"You want hyung's cock, yes?"

"A-ah...ahh, yes yes I want-_uhhh_ fuck…"

"You should beg him. Show us how much of a slut you've become, Yeosangie."

Yeosang's eyes rolled, his entire buzzing at the way San's voice taunted him. It was only worse when he looked up, throat going dry at the downright hungry look Seonghwa kept sending him. 

His muscles were tight, his lip slightly curled as he held himself back from fucking Yeosang into oblivion. 

Not yet. He'd make him beg first.

"I wanna hear it. Tell me how much you want my cock, baby boy. Look at me." Seonghwa ordered, grabbing Yeosang's cheeks with one hand to make him focus on him.

"P-please, Hyung...I want it bad, I want you to stuff me with your cock…" he trembled, eyes glancing down to see Seonghwa's cock sliding against his own, smearing precum against them both as the clear pearls rolled from his slit. 

"_Please,_ Seonghwa. I w-want…" Yeosang bit his lip, heart hammering as Seonghwa arched a thick dark brow at him. He swallowed thickly, lips trembling as much as his thighs were, feeling that strong need and desire to please taking over him.

"R-raw...please fuck me raw, Seonghwa. Use me and fill me up, Hyung." He panted, spreading his legs wider, the blush on his face reaching his ears and his chest. Seonghwa's lips parted and Yeosang could swear the sound that left them wasn't human as he abruptly pulled the vibrator out of him. He tossed it aside after turning it off, gripping Yeosang's thighs hard as he lined his head up with Yeosang's abused hole. 

"I'll be _happy_ to." Was the dark purr of a response. Seonghwa pushed his cock into Yeosang, his grip borderline bruising on the brunette's thighs as he bottomed out with little to no resistance. 

"Oh~? Look at how well he took your cock. I guess you really did want it bad, huh?" San purred, gluing himself to Yeosang's left side, idly dragging his finger over the older idol's restrained cock as Seonghwa steadied himself, grinding his teeth as he resisted the urge to thrust wildly into Yeosang's tight heat. 

"Do it, Hyung. _Ruin him._" San growled, squeezing his cock to restrain him even more. Seonghwa snapped his hips forward, holding Yeosang's legs in both arms as he set a wild, hard pace. The younger vocalist arched his back, eyes closing as broken cries left his lips.

He didn't even try to keep his tone down. Every thrust sent sparks of pleasure running through his body. San and Seonghwa growling sweet nothings to him insulting him in the best way one moment (_"Look at you, just a wanton slut Yeosang. I bet you've been craving this for so long~"_) or giving him filthy compliments the next (_"Such a good boy, Yeo-ya. Look at that slutty little hole taking my cock. Absolutely delicious."_).

Yeosang felt like he was floating away. His body buzzed with pleasure, his cock twitched angrily, begging for attention, his throat was sore from all of his moaning and San fucking his face-

And he still craved more.

In his state, he hadn't noticed San move from his side until the hand around his heavy cock shifted. Yeosang groaned, looking up, needing a moment or two to focus on what was happening. 

He got his answer in the form of San straddling him, looking down at him with those devious eyes as he licked his lips. 

"Your cock is so thick from the ring, Sangie~ I'll just help myself~" he purred, seating himself down on Yeosang's restrained cock.

"F-fuck! Fuck, no no, I wanna cum I wanna-" Yeosang's voice broke off as San began riding him, his eyes rolling back as the younger brunette didn't hesitate to set his own fast pace. 

He put his hands on either side of Yeosang's head, chuckling aridly as he smiled down at him, rolling his hips as he watched the way Yeosang's face twisted in blissful pleasure. 

"So beautiful, Sangie~ Aren't you glad I won our little cat and mouse game? You look like you're having such a wonderful time. How does Seonghwa feel? H-how does my ass feel, Yeo-ya?" He teased, unable to hide the quiver in his own voice at his own pleasure. Yeosang's cock had gotten thicker from being restrained and it left San with the most wonderful feeling of being stretched as he rode him.

Yeosang was too far gone to respond in coherent sentences, alternating between bucking his hips up, rocking hard into San, clawing at the sheets in a feeble attempt to ground himself, and laying complaisant below them, letting out broken and beautiful moans and whimpers as Seonghwa fucked him without holding back and San bounced eagerly on his straining cock.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Seonghwa panted, pulling San flush against his chest to kiss him, dominating the smaller idol's mouth as his balls slapped against Yeosang's ass. San moaned into his mouth, body glistening with sweat as he stroked his own cock, clearly close to cumming himself. 

The two boys continued to kiss sloppily, ignoring Yeosang's whimpering as they used him. San was first, his walls tight around Yeosang's cock as he tensed up and came, his cock twitching and sputtering as thick ropes of cum splattered against Yeosang's abdomen. Seonghwa came close behind, painting Yeo's velvety walls in white as he stilled, keeping himself buried deep inside until he came completely. 

"That's it, Yeosang, take every drop. Don't spill it, baby." Seonghwa urged, rolling his hips a few more times before finally pulling out of Yeosang.

The boy trembled below them, eyes unfocused, panting desperately as he tried to collect himself.

"C-cum...please...let me…" 

San smiled, kissing Yeosang's temple. He caressed his face gently, peppering his cheeks with kisses until Yeosang turned his head, kissing him weakly in response. San ran his fingers through his own cum on Yeosang's abdomen, bringing his fingers up between them once he broke the kiss. Yeosang curled his tongue around the digits, looking up at him with a pleading expression.

"You look so beautiful like this, Yeosang-"

"San...please…"

"-absolutely fucked out, desperate, needy. I think this is my new favorite visual from you~"

"L-let me cum...mmmm...let me c-cum…_please-_"

San's lips curled up into that cat-like smile once more.

"_No._" He rejected Yeosang's pleas, nudging his cum slick entrance with his cock. 

Yeosang looked down, biting his lip before he looked up at San, groaning brokenly when the younger brunette pushed into him. San, like Seonghwa, didn't hesitate to set his pace, rocking into Yeosang with reckless abandon. Yeosang arched his back, tears springing up in his eyes from how much the pleasure was overwhelming him. He was torn between wanting more of the feeling and wanting to beg them to just let him cum.

"God Seonghwa-hyung really filled you up, didn't he? You're so fucking wet, Yeosang~" San growled, dragging his nails over Yeosang's thighs. Yeosang whined incoherently, watching as Seonghwa moved from the corner of his vision. 

The oldest reappeared after a moment, his cock hard once more and twitching. He looked down at Yeosang, sending him a gentle, yet dominant smile. 

"Think you can take a face fuck from this angle?" He inquired casually, as if it was the most natural thing ever. Yeosang nodded dumbly, unsure if he could do it or not, but at this point his brain was just programmed to please, please, please.

Satisfied, Seonghwa stepped closer, standing beside Yeosang's head near the edge of the bed. He tapped his lips with his cock once, smiling at the way Yeosang immediately opened his mouth, moaning around his length as he slid his cock in. 

San and Seonghwa groaned in unison, fucking both of Yeosang's holes at very different paces. 

San growled out more sweet nothings as his balls slapped against Yeosang's ass, his nails leaving welts on the sides of the older idol's thighs. He came sooner than expected, still spent from his first orgasm and unable to hold back once he glanced at Yeosang's mouth. 

Seonghwa had fucked his throat with slow, deep thrusts, his balls occasionally brushing against Yeosang's nose as he watched him closely for any sign of discomfort. He was pleased when he saw none, cooing praise to the smaller man as he felt his own release closing in again shortly after San's. The tears in the corner of Yeosang's eyes spilled over, rolling down his cheeks as he eagerly lapped at Seonghwa's cock, desperately trying to make the older man cum again.

"I'm gonna cum. You hold it in your mouth, okay? I want the others to see what you have in that pretty mouth and ass when we're through with you. Understand?" The raven inquired, tapping Yeosang's stomach to get him to focus. Yeosang let out a muffled confirmation from below him, body quivering. 

Seonghwa closed his eyes, focusing on Yeosang's tongue twirling around his cock as he swallowed. He came with a breathy sigh, sliding his cock out slowly afterwards. San followed suit, sliding his spent cock out of Yeosang's ass.

The oldest grabbed his phone, biting his lip as he watched Yeosang whimper and whine. His cock was still restrained as he spread his legs instinctively, moaning weakly at the way cum dribbled out of his pucker. He looked up at Seonghwa weakly, sticking his tongue out and letting his cum and spit run out of his mouth, landing lewdly on his pectoral and running slightly down his chest.

"Fuck, I'm gonna get hard again." Seonghwa groaned. San smiled and crawled into frame, kissing the corner of Yeosang's tear streaked cheek before he moved his hand to Yeosang's cock, rolling the ring off in one fluid motion. Yeosang's eyes widened and San kissed his cheek again before whispering into his ear.

"Do it, Sangie. Show us how beautiful you are when you cum. We'll all watch you." He cooed, wrapping a hand around Yeosang's cock.

"God- oh my God please, it's- Ah! S-San please its too much I'm-" Yeosang babbled incoherently, thighs twitching and nearly closing, had San not have grabbed one of his legs.

"Don't run. Let it go, Yeosang. You're such a good boy, you deserve it. Let go." Seonghwa coached him from behind his phone screen. 

Yeosang's body tensed up as he threw his head back, muscles flexing as he came dry at first. His eyes screwed closed, his head thumping onto the plush comforters as he bucked into San's hand. His broken, desperate cries in pleasure filled the room as his release crashed over him fully.

"_Oh fuck me, yes yes yes yes, ahhh fuck please!_"

He pulled the sheets so hard they freed themselves from being tucked under the bed as he came, _hard._ He'd cum at least twice while San was pumping his cock, with more cum sputtering out of his flushed cherry red dick even after San had let him go.

He lie there, panting, covered in cum, absolutely _fucked out_ of his mind. 

Seonghwa ended the video, hit send, and walked over to him, cupping his cheek. Yeosang didn't respond to his touch verbally, but his body pressed closer to the other man's warmth.

"We lost him, Hyung." San observed, a fond smile on his face as he rubbed soothing circles on Yeosang's thigh. 

Seonghwa hummed and picked the smaller man up, kissing his head when Yeosang curled into him, still too spent to speak. 

"I'll shower with him, bring him back down. You can hop back in when we're done." Seonghwa told him, bringing Yeosang into the bathroom. He set the boy down on the toilet, moving to turn the shower water on before he knelt down in front of him.

Yeosang instantly spread his legs, but Seonghwa only kissed his cheek, pushing them back closed. 

"No, no. No more sex for tonight baby. We're taking a shower. Are you with me?" He inquired, still noting how unfocused and blissed out Yeosang's face still was. Yeosang's brows furrowed as if he didn't process the question and Seonghwa hummed.

"We did a number on you, huh? C'mon baby boy." He urged, picking Yeosang up and carrying him into the shower. He stood under the spray with the smaller idol, pulling him into an embrace as he kissed him, slowly massaging various parts of Yeosang's tense body. 

"You did so good baby. So, so good for us. I'm proud of you." He whispered, his voice like honey as Yeosang nuzzled his chest. 

"I need to see my baby boy fucked out more often."he mused, moving to grab the soap. 

He continued showering Yeosang with praise, washing them both as the wobbly legged younger idol slowly came back to earth from his euphoric high.

When they got out, Yeosang kissed Seonghwa's shoulder, sending him a satiated, tired smile. 

"Thank you, Hyung." He murmured, curling into Seonghwa's arms as the raven walked them back into the room. San perked when they returned, walking over to them in a flash.

"You alright, Yeo?" He inquired, the teasing tone from before gone and leaving behind a gentle, fond one.

Yeosang nodded, pulling San closer to kiss him. San smiled against his lips, kissing him back gently before he pulled away.

"I'll go take my shower. I'll be quick." He promised before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Seonghwa placed Yeosang down on the bed, noticing San had managed to tidy up the sheets while they were away. He moved to grab a shirt for Yeosang, but the smaller man only reached for his hand, eyes clearly dozing as he shook his head. 

"No...stay." he murmured, pulling him closer. Seonghwa's lips twitched as he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s body. 

"You did so well today, baby. Sorry we kind of ambushed you. To be fair, it was San's idea." He kissed the top of Yeosang's head. His response was a tired mutter and Yeosang getting comfortable with his head on his chest. 

The oldest closed his eyes, feeling his body getting heavy as the sound of San's shower water cut off in the background. Before he fully slipped into slumber, he could've sworn he heard Yeosang's phantom whisper against his skin, but he couldn't make out what was said.

_"Don't worry. I'll repay him soon."_

-  
In hindsight, all the signs of Yeosang's retaliation were there. 

He was leagues less shy than before, often planting himself in the larger members' laps or pushing up subtly against someone, making it clear what kind of mood he was in. They welcomed the way he opened up, but San had let his little coup with Seonghwa go to his head, often teasing Yeosang about how ruined he was as often as he could.

A teasing _"Wah, I didn't expect you to be so responsive and loud, Yeo~"_ here.

A coy _"Maybe we should do it again? I'd love to see Wooyoung riding your restrained cock"_ there.

Yeosang took it all in stride.

Had San not have been gloating so much, he may have noticed the subtle way the older idol's eyes darkened. The provoked set in his jaw. The 'blink and you'll miss it' way he rolled his shoulders at the challenge.

_This wasn't over._

Yeosang bid his time, masking his intentions under the facade of admitting defeat to San. He and the boys continued promoting, Mingi came back after recovering, and San still brought up that fateful night, usually with a wiggle of his brows and a wink Yeosang's way to get him flustered. 

Tonight, things went a little differently. 

The boys sprawled out in the living room, having lined the floor with futons as they watched a movie together, bowls of popcorn and other snacks between them as they sat together.

San had wedged himself between Yeosang and Wooyoung, subtly running his hand up and down their thighs during the slow parts of the movie. He was clearly more interested in starting something more...active while they were all there and Yeosang glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 

San's eyes were on the screen but Yeosang knew he wasn't really watching. He already had his hand in Wooyoung's pajama pants, stroking him shamelessly as the younger man tried not to moan too loud and disturb the others. Yeosang could feel San's hand palming his own cock, clearly intending to give them both handjobs while pretending he cared for what was on the screen.

Yeosang exhaled and grabbed the remote beside his hip, pausing the movie abruptly. San's hand froze and Wooyoung let out an accidental moan that was clear as day now that the sound had halted.

"Clearly we're not focused on the movie. Maybe we should do something else? Something more fun, right?" Yeosang started, turning towards San. The younger man perked, opening his mouth to feign innocence before Yeosang pulled him by his collar until San had all but fallen across his lap. His eyes widened in confusion and arousal at the shift in tone, his hand on Yeosang's thigh to keep himself up.

"I say we start by me repaying Sanie for that fun night he loves bringing up so much, hm?” He growled, kissing him hard before San could retort. San moaned slightly, kissing back and fighting for control of the kiss. 

A sharp nip to his lip and fingers tugging his hair was a clear sign Yeosang had no intention of backing down and relinquishing any form of control over. 

Not tonight.

San whimpered above him and Yeosang grabbed his shoulders, tossing him onto the mountain of covers below them. He pinned San’s wrists above his head, and San became hyper aware of the way all the others were eyeing the two of them, clearly waiting for something. 

“Oh? Are we doing it tonight?” Hongjoong hummed, cocking an amused brow. 

“D-doing what?” San inquired, lifting his head. Yeosang hummed, placing his thigh between San’s. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to push your luck with all of us here on a day we’re not busy. Our lovely boyfriends agreed to help me put a certain _bad boy_ back in his place. What was that you said before about this little game between us? I didn’t beat you, but I made it sweeter when you caught up to me?” Yeosang rubbed his thigh against San’s cock, smirking at the prominent bulge in his boxer briefs. 

San groaned and raised his hips, grinding on him as he hummed, tilting his chin up confidently. 

“It just sounds like a good time.” He purred.

Yeosang’s eyes narrowed slightly before he leaned down into San’s face, biting his bottom lip before they kissed again, battling each other for dominance and control of the kiss. Their hands roamed all over each other, pulling and yanking clothes off left and right until they were both naked, rolling around, biting and clawing at one another. 

They rolled until San was on top, and he sent a confident smile down at Yeosang before strong arms wrapped around his body, pulling him off effortlessly. 

San whined as Jongho man handled him, pouting at the coy smile Yeosang sent him. 

“Oh that’s not fair. Six against one?” He huffed, though he didn’t look the least bit like he was actually upset about his situation. 

“All’s fair in love and war, Sanie.” Wooyoung chirped from his right, crawling into view with a cockring between his teeth, sending San a wink when the brunette’s eyes widened in realization. He slid into his space, kissing his jaw as he rolled the cock ring on, giving him a teasing squeeze. San’s hips bucked and Yeosang put his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder, smiling at the way San bit his lip. 

“Get on your hands and knees, you can start off by blowing Yunho-ya.” Yeosang ordered, nodding his head over to Yunho, who had already stripped when the two started kissing. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had done the same, busying themselves by kissing, with Seonghwa having pinned their leader below him as he claimed his lips. 

Jongho let San go after he purred in response, nodding his head once as he made his way over to Yunho, looking much like a tiger waiting to pounce as he settled on his hands and knees in front of him. Yunho bit his lip, sighing slightly when San ran his tongue flat over the length of his cock. San smirked at his reaction, teasingly sliding his mouth further down on his length, keeping his eyes up on Yunho’s face. 

“Mingi~ Do you mind getting Sanie wet for us?” Yeosang instructed, kissing Wooyoung as he unbuttoned his night shirt. The redhead didn’t need to be told twice, crawling over until he was behind San. He palmed his ass cheeks before spreading them apart, spitting down over his pucker before he leaned down, lapping at his hole. 

San moaned quietly, bobbing his head as he took more and more of Yunho’s cock until his nose brushed against Yunho’s pelvis. The blonde groaned, his hand in San’s hair as his thighs twitched. San was one of the few of them that cold fully deepthroat his lengthy cock and it never failed to make him want to fuck his face in response. 

If the glint in San’s eye was any indicator, he could tell Yunho wanted to do as much. He dragged his tongue against the underside of Yuho’s cock, tapping his thigh to tell him to go ahead with his silent desire. Yunho hesitated for the slightest of moments before Yeosang’s voice cut in. 

“Go ahead, Yunho-ya. He wants it.” He urged, having sat Wooyoung in his lap, stroking his cock as they watched San. Mingi pushed his tongue into San at the same time Yunho started thrusting into his mouth. San moaned between them, swallowing around Yunho every chance he could, loving the way their puppy-like boyfriend growled out low compliments and praise. 

“H-He’s having so much fun, Yeo. I can’t wait till we get to ruin him.” Wooyoung panted, putting his head on Yeosang’s shoulder as he stroked his cock faster. Yeosang nodded, eyes dark as Mingi started sliding fingers into San. The smaller man keened around Yunho, ass arching higher in a silent plea for more as Mingi worked his long digits fast, too impatient to slowly stretch San open in the meticulous manner Yunho or Hongjoong might have done. 

Honestly, given the positive response, he knew San probably preferred it this way.

“You’re already so stretched nicely, San-ah. I bet you can’t wait for us to stuff you.” Mingi’s voice was a low rumble, watching as San’s hole greedily swallowed up his fingers. San hummed, pulling off of Yunho’s cock to shoot the rapper a challenging look before looking at Yeosang. 

“If you’re gonna stuff me, _do it._ I can take two of you at once.” he mewled, sticking his tongue out at the older idol. Wooyoung bit his lip when he felt Yeosang’s cock jump at the challenge. He clicked his tongue, eyes dark as he tapped Wooyoung’s hip, silenting telling the blonde to slide out of his lap. When he did, Yeosang touched Mingi’s shoulder, drawing his attention away from San. 

“Mingi-ya, go to San’s room and bring us the biggest toy he has. We’ll be sure to stretch him out real nice, since he wants it so bad.” He ordered, his darkened eyes focusing on the coy look San was sending his way. Mingi nodded and scurried away as the two stared each other down. 

“You can keep fucking his face. We’ll see how much he has to say later.” Yeosang nodded to Yunho, sending San a wink when Yunho resumed fucking his face as the sound of Mingi’s thunderous footsteps drew closer. 

He returned in no time, grinning like he’d won something as he presented the toy to Yeosang. Wooyoung tossed him the lube bottle, shifting closer as Mingi moved to stand beside Yunho, body taught as he thought about fucking San’s mouth too. San noticed his presence and reached up, moaning around Yunho’s cock as he stroked Mingi, sending both of them heated starres. 

Yeosang slicked the toy up, kissing at the top of San’s head as he pushed it in slowly, watching San for any signs of discomfort. Wooyoung kept his cheeks spread, his bottom lip between his teeth as Yeosang fucked him with the toy. 

“Wah, are you really gonna take two cocks, Sanie? It’s been so long~ Wasn’t the last time when you got in trouble with Hongjoong and Seonghwa-hyungs?” He teased, knowing full well San couldn’t respond. 

“It was.” Came Seonghwa’s breathless response from across the room, having seated Jongho in his lap while he and Hongjoong bit hickies into the maknae’s tan skin to keep themselves busy. 

“And look at that, he’s in trouble again and he wants to take two cocks again. I’m starting to think this is exactly the type of slut you are, Sanie. You push our buttons so we can get you like this, right?” Yeosang cooed, reaching under San to stroke his neglected cock, smiling wildly as San jolted and whimpered, eyes wide. 

“Oh? We were fine until I touched you here...What’s wrong, San? Don’t tell me you’re close already? We’ve just started.” Yeosang hummed, stroking him at an off-beat tempo compared to how fast he was fucking the toy into san. Wooyoung bit his lip and grabbed the bottle of lube, dribbling them on his fingers before he rolled one over San’s stretched rim. 

“Breathe, San-hyung. We’ll stretch you real good.” His voice held a soft edge as he pushed one finger into San’s already stretched hole, smiling at the way San groaned. Mingi turned Yunho’s head, kissing him sloppily as Wooyoung and Yeosang stretched San. The former gradually worked three fingers into San’s tightness, giving lewd and slightly breathless compliments to San as he and Yeosang watched him mewl beneath him. 

“I could cum just from this.” Wooyoung whined, pressing a small kiss to the dimples at the small of San’s back as he whined around Yunho.

The brunette’s fists balled up as he was stretched, drool running down his chin as Yunho held him down on his cock. San didn’t gag, having been on his knees plenty of times for the others in their years together. What left him a whimpering mess was both Yeosang and Wooyoung taking their time, meticulously stretching him open with their fingers and the toy. 

Sweat made his bangs stick to his forehead as Yunho pulled his cock out of his mouth, biting his lip to keep himself from cumming. San looked up through his lashes, lips swollen and plump as Mingi took the blonde’s place. From the look the redhead sent him, he could tell Mingi wouldn't be as gentle. 

Despite the way his eyelids fluttered at Wooyoung and Yeosang's ministrations, he stuck his tongue out, challenging Mingi to do his worst.

He was rewarded by a strong grip in his hair and Mingi's cock thrusting into his throat, wasting no time as he pistoned his girth in and out of San's eager mouth.

"You should be all ready, Sanie~" Wooyoung chirped. San barely registered the statement, instead focusing on the taste of Mingi's cock as the taller man growled and cursed above him. Yeosang hummed and shook his head, a faux displeased look on his face.

"Jongho-ya? Could you please help your hyung out? He's having a little trouble focusing." Yeosang's voice was dripping with an emotion San couldn't quite place. All he did know was it left his cock twitching between his legs, reminding him of the ring at the base.

Jongho shifted from his spot in Seonghwa's lap, reluctantly breaking their kiss to move over to where Yeosang and the others were. They had all agreed to follow any and all instructions the normally soft-spoken vocalist had to say in order to put San in his place, so the youngest bit back a pout in lieu of following.

"Yes, Hyung? What do you want me to do?" He tilted his head and Yeosang looked down at San's form, biting his lip at the sounds that left San's throat as Mingi fucked his face. 

"Spank him. Give him ten good ones." Yeosang ordered, sitting down just off to the side so he could get a front row seat. Wooyoung followed suit, practically vibrating with excitement as he watched. 

Jongho's lips curled up and he nodded, rubbing his hands together before he caressed San's petite ass. Without a verbal warning, he lifted his hand, bringing it down with a firm slap to San's left cheek.

"Mmnf!" San gagged around Mingi's cock, eyes widening as a pleasurable shock bloomed through his body like fire. Mingi hissed at the way San's throat tightened, his cock twitching heavily on his tongue as he fucked his face faster. 

"Fuck, San...from the way you swallowed around me, you like this, don't you?" He inquired, grinning as San's eyes lifted to him, any trace of the sass and defiance from earlier was long gone, replaced by a wanton and desperate expression. He subtly raised his hips, encouraging Jongho to spank him once more.

"Ah, aren't you _enjoying_ this too much? This is supposed to be a _punishment_, you know." Yeosang's voice mocked from the right, echoing the teasing tone San held when he told him the same during his encounter in his and Seonghwa's hotel room. San groaned, closing his eyes as he waited for the next one.

"Nothing to say? That won’t do. Jongho? Again. _Harder._" 

Jongho purred, bringing his firm hand down on San's right cheek, loving the way the paler idol's skin flushed. A cherry blossom pink spread across both globes as San trembled, spit running down his chin as Mingi pulled his cock out of his mouth so they could hear San's moans loud and clear, giving him the chance to catch his breath. 

Yeosang palmed himself, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he nodded at Jongho who was waiting for the next order. The younger looked like he was enjoying the opportunity to punish one of his hyungs and that made a small snort leave Wooyoung’s lips from Yeosang’s side.

"Again."

San let out a sound close to a yip as the third slap came, twitching as he struggled against his instinct to just bow his head and present his ass to them, eager for more.

"This is your true nature, San? A pain slut? Wah, that's amazing. No wonder you like provoking us so much~" Yeosang hummed, hips twitching when Wooyoung reached over to stroke his cock. The younger man kissed his jaw, eyes still locked on San's whimpering body. San bit his lip, chancing a glance over at the older brunette.

What were the chances he could sweet talk his way into Yeosang speeding things up and letting someone fuck him?

"Y-Yeosang please-"

"Jongho."

_Smack!_

San let out a curse, arms finally giving out as he fell forward, his cheek against Mingi's knees on the futon, his ass high in the air.

"A-ahh fuck! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease so much-"

"You did. Jongho, again."

San bucked as the next slap landed between both cheeks, his ass jiggling as the others watched on. His eyes fluttered, his heart thumping at the idea of a handprint left on his ass by the time this was over. 

"Hm...we _could_ stop here. I almost feel a bit bad. Hey San, by the way, what number are we on again?" Yeosang cooed, groaning as Wooyoung circled his leaking slit with his thumb, his tongue tracing the line of his jaw.

San trembled, lifting his head as his brows furrowed. Shit, was he supposed to be counting, too?

"A-ah...f-four?"

Yeosang's lips curled up and San felt his cock twitch, a fleeting _'uh oh'_ crossing his mind as Yeosang lifted his chin at Jongho, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"_Wrong._ Jong-ah?"

San jolted from the strength of the next spank, pulling at the covers on the futon, whimpering. He could feel his precum leaking out of his cock despite the restraint, his lips parted as he panted, desperately trying not to lose himself.

Not yet.

"Please…"

"Hm? You gotta speak up, San. We can't hear you over the whining." Yeosang hummed. San shuddered and glanced in his direction.

"Please, Yeo. I want to be fucked. Please?"

Yeosang tilted his head, smiling at him.

"San, did you think you wouldn't be? No, it’s coming. We're all gonna take good care of you, Sannie." He promised before he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Right _after_ your punishment. You've been a very bad boy, San." Yeosang’s voice dipped into a lower octave, lifting his eyes up to their eagerly awaiting maknae. 

“Go ahead, Jong-ah. You can finish off our Sanie since he’s so eager for the next part.” Yeosang waved his hand in a dismissive manner, though the way he rolled his hips up, fucking Wooyoung’s fist betrayed his real emotions and how ready he was himself to move on to the next part. 

Jongho nodded, treating San to gentle caresses to ease his aching cheeks before he struck him again, a small groan slipping out of his own mouth at the broken moan that fell out of San’s mouth, nearly muffled by the sheets below as he buried his face deeper in them. 

“Yeosangie really is relentless.” Yunho whispered, having moved to sit with the Hongjoong and Seonghwa. The oldest trio watched quietly, biting their lips and stroking their cocks as Yeosang ordered Jongho around, all while teasing and taunting San. 

“We might’ve awakened a monster.” Seonghwa mused, though the subtle lick of his lips was a clear indicator that he didn’t mind in the slightest. Hongjoong watched over the younger idol, a ghost of a smile playing one his face. If he felt like San was in any real discomfort or Yeosang was stepping out of line, he would’ve stepped in a while ago, but Yeosang had apparently done his research on how to make San tick in every way in the weeks that separated his and Sanhwa’s evening together. 

When Jongho was finished, he leaned down, placing a kiss on one of San’s abused cheeks, rubbing the other to soothe it slightly as San whined below him, panting ever so slightly. Yeosang sat up, crawling over until he was in front of San, smiling down at the trembling idol. 

“Do you want your reward for taking the punishment so well?” He inquired, reaching below San to pick his head up. San nodded, pressing his cheek into Yeosang’s hand. He didn’t say a word, but he held Yeosang’s gaze, and the other six men watched on as the two seemingly had a silent conversation with one another. 

“Yunho-ya? Can you lie down for me? San can start with you and Seonghwa-hyung.” Yeosang directed, looking over his shoulder at their tallest boyfriend. He blushed, not expecting to be the first in their little romp, but he nodded nonetheless, moving so he could lie in the center of their collection of futons, letting his long legs stretch out comfortably. Yeosang nodded and leaned down to whisper into San’s ear, so quiet the others couldn’t hear the exchange. 

“I want you to take all of us at some point tonight. We’re going to ruin you, San-ah. But, if it’s too much for you, just say Shiber and we’ll stop, okay?” He inquired, pulling away to fix San with a stare, clearly not intending on continuing until he got confirmation. San blinked a few times, the haze clearing from his mind a bit as he looked up, smiling at Yeosang. 

“Got it. You know, I do love a good challenge, though.” He cooed, lifting his brows suggestively. Yeosang’s lips quirked as he nodded over to Yunho. 

“Then let’s get started then, slut.” 

San shuddered and nodded, crawling over until he could straddle the blonde. Yunho put his hands on his hips, lifting his head to watch San’s face as the brunette rolled his hips down on him, smiling wide when Yunho groaned beneath him. 

“Goodness, you’re rock hard, Yunho-ya. Did watching me get you like this?” He teased. There was a shift behind him and a different pair of hands joined Yunho’s on San’s hips. He could tell by the sharp nip on his shoulder and the faint smell of cinnamon, that it was Seonghwa.

“I believe you’re supposed to be taking his cock, not teasing it.” He reminded him, breath hot against San’s neck. San hummed, reaching between his thighs to lift Yunho’s cock, a coy smile on his face as he slowly eased down on the blonde’s lengthy cock, a shuddering moan leaving his lips shortly after.

“F-fuck...aren’t you supposed to be my partner in crime? Why am I the only one being punished?” He pouted, breath catching as Yunho rolled his hips up. Seonghwa chuckled in his ear before nipping it sharply. 

“Because you’re the only one who doesn’t know how to keep that pretty little mouth shut.” He growled, sending Yunho a look over San’s shoulder. The younger man bit his lip and nodded, his grip tight as he started rocking hard and fast into San’s lube slicked hole. San gasped, eyes closing as he pressed his palms to Yunho’s chest, steadying himself as the blonde bucked hard and fast into him. 

Yeosang was focused on watching the two tease and pick apart San when Wooyoung whined from beside him, pulling his attention towards the small blonde. 

“Yeosangie...I wanna play too.” He pouted, running his hand up and down Yeosang’s arm. “Tell me what to do.” he breathed, sighing in relief when Yeosang kissed the top of his head and nodded at Hongjoong. 

“Go show Hong-hyung how good you are at taking his cock. He is our precious leader, after all.” he chirped, sending a small wink Hongjoong’s way. Their leader’s lips quirked as he curled his finger at Wooyoung in a ‘come hither’ motion, his cock standing proud and rigid as he sat up. Wooyoung mewled and nodded, eagerly scrambling across their messy futons to Hongjoong, wasting no time in getting on all fours for him, shaking his ass like a prize for the rapper after sliding over their shared bottle of lube to him. Hongjoong growled, his lip curling ever so slightly as he pushed Wooyoung’s upper body down, taking the time to slick up both his cock and Wooyoung’s quivering pucker before he pushed into him, holding him in place. 

“Oh my _god_/Fuck, harder harder!” Wooyoung and San moaned in unison, with Wooyoung spreading his legs wider for Hongjoong while San clawed at Yunho’s chest, crying out when Seonghwa pushed him down so he was chest to chest with the blonde. 

Yeosang perked, crawling over to the trio until he was right beside Yunho and San’s heads, reaching over to spread San’s cheeks giving Seonghwa the most lewd view of his already stuffed hole. 

“_Fuck._” Seonghwa groaned, pressing himself up against San’s hole, prompting Yunho to stop moving. San looked behind him before biting his lip. It had been a while since he had taken two cocks at once, but Yeosang and Wooyoung took their time stretching him. He nodded at Seonghwa before turning to kiss Yeosang in an attempt to muffle the trembling and slightly broken sound that left his lips as Seonghwa stuffed him to his limit. 

“H-Holy shit, oh my god, fuck _yesss_.” Yunho cursed, his blonde locks tickling Yeosang’s knee as he let his head fall onto the futon beneath them, groaning at how much tighter it was with Seonghwa’s length slotted inside of San, right beside his own. 

“You okay?” Yeosang whispered, breaking his kiss with San when he heard the younger idol whimpering. San nodded, putting his head on Yeosang’s shoulder to ground himself.

“Move...move, please, move-”

Yeosang’s grip on his cheeks tightened as he looked up at Seonghwa, almost drowning in the hunger in the raven’s gaze. 

“Do it. Fuck him.” He gave the order, keeping San’s cheeks spread lewdly as Seonghwa snapped his hips forward. San and Yunho cursed, with San putting his trembling lips back on Yeosang. The brunette claimed his mouth, swallowing down any and all of San’s whimpers as the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed in the room. 

Wooyoung was loud across from them, riding Hongjoong for all he was worth while he stroked Jongho and Mingi. He glanced over his shoulder, whining when he saw the state San was in, his thighs trembling in arousal. Hongjoong leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Wooyoung’s neck without warning. Wooyoung bucked, his cock weeping between them as Hongjoong bit and sucked a mark into the spot. 

“You keep looking back like you wish that were you, Hyung. Maybe we should do this again next time.” Jongho sighed, his precum running down between Wooyoung’s finger’s as he stroked him and Mingi faster. 

“N-no, I-”

“Don’t be modest, Woo-ya. You wish you were getting double stuffed like San, don’t you baby boy?” Hongjoong chuckled, his canines against the tan skin of Wooyoung’s throat. Wooyoung closed his eyes, crying out brokenly as Hongjoong stuck his prostate aggressively. 

“Yes! Yes, yes yes I want-ahhhn~ I wish I were being stuffed t-too! Please, Joong-ah fuck me faster, faster!” He moaned, whining when Jongho turned his head, thrusting into his mouth. 

“Do you hear that, San? You’re the main attraction, even Woo-ya’s jealous of you.” Yeosang hummed, smiling fondly at the way San’s eyes rolled back when Seonghwa pulled his hair, rocking into him in unison with Yunho, both of them sounding close to their release from the tight fit and the broken sounds waterfalling from San’s lips. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Seonghwa growled out, teeth gritted as he slapped San’s abused ass. The smaller vocalist clenched around them even tighter, making Yunho’s hips stutter, his eyes snapping closed, breathing harshly through his nose as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. 

“Do it, Yunho-ya. You too, Hyung. Cum inside of Sanie. He wants it bad, right?” Yeosang hummed, moving one of his hands to cup San’s cheek, kissing his head until he nodded. 

“Please, I need it,” He panted, choking on his breath when Seonghwa’s large hand came down on his ass once more, making him tighten around them again. “Please, _please_ I want your cum.” He whined. Seonghwa and Yunho growled in unison putting their hands over each others as they both held San’s waist, fucking him with reckless abandon until the friction and tight heat made both of them cum. Loud curses and growls tumbled from their mouths as they pumped their hips, milking every last drop into San’s abused hole. 

Yeosang watched San’s face, taking in the way his eyes rolled back, the way he bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt at stifling the cry of joy that left his lips when he felt the hot pearls of cum fill him. 

“Good boy, San. Now hold it in, we’re not even remotely done.” Yeosang ordered, patting his cheek as Yunho pulled out of him, panting and spent. Seonghwa steadied himself for a moment before he followed suit, pulling out of San oh so slowly, purring in appreciation at the way San’s hole trembled, clenching and unclenching as he shook his hips. 

“Greedy boy, hm?” Seonghwa hummed, caressing his ass. 

“Mingi, come here. You’re next. I know you’ve been waiting. Don’t hold back, Sanie can take it.” Yeosang ordered, smiling as Wooyoung whimpered around Jongho’s cock, his hips stilling as Hongjoong came inside of him, biting down on his collar as he did. 

“Woo, don’t get tired, baby. You still have to come over here and help fill San up with us.” He casually reminded the blonde, letting San go as Mingi put him on his side, pulling him towards him. He picked up San’s leg, setting his thigh on his shoulder as he bore over him, thrusting into his messy hole in one swift thrust. San groaned, his thigh tightening around Mingi’s shoulder as the tall redhead rocked hard and fast into him. 

“God, the _sound._” Jongho groaned, unsure what to do with himself since Wooyoung pulled himself away from Hongjoong’s lap after their small leader came inside of him. Yeosang noticed and smiled, laying back with his head close to San’s and spreading his own legs. 

“Jongho-ya~ You’ve been good, too. Come here.” He beckoned. Jongho’s head snapped up towards him, lips parting slightly before he crawled over to him quickly, moving around San and Mingi to settle himself between Yeosang’s legs, clearly doing his best to restrain himself. 

“Right here,” Yeosang cooed, running his fingers over his hole, sending Jongho a wink. “Just don’t cum, okay baby? We have to save it for Sannie, right?” Yeosang hummed, glancing over at San out of the corner of his eye. His lips quirked at the way San’s voice broke, begging Mingi to fuck him harder. 

Yeosang looked back at Jongho, closing his eyes and mewling when the maknae thrust into him. He wrapped his arms around Jongho’s shoulders, moaning into his ear as the younger man snapped his hips up. Had he not have had a strong grip on Yeosang’s waist, the older man would’ve slid forward from the power behind each thrust. 

“G-god, I wanna cum-” San finally broke, opening his eyes to look over at Yeosang, brows pinched up as he reached for his hand. Yeosang groaned, his own eyes fluttering open to look at the wrecked expression on San's face. 

"A-ahh fuck fuck! Mingi-" San bucked, struggling to hold Yeosang's gaze. "Y-Yeosang please lemme cum-"

"Are you saying the word?" Yeosang inquired, covering his mouth to muffle the slutty sound that left his lips when Jongho brushed into that spot _just right._ Jongo's eyes narrowed, pulling his hand away as he aimed for that spot relentlessly, forcing the dirty moans and whimpers out of him.

"N-no...ahhh n-no I'm not saying it." San responded, pressing his hips back for more despite Mingi's rough fucking.

"M-mm...then no~ Just a little more, Sanie." He groaned, squeezing San's hand as both Mingi and Jongho sped up, clearly close to cumming.

"-Gi! _U-uhhh fuck!_ Mingi!" San cried, thighs shaking as he felt Mingi cum inside of him, whining as some of it spilled out of him.

"Fuuuck, Sanie. You're doing so good." Mingi panted, pulling himself out of San promptly after he was finished cumming.

Yeosang panted and gently tapped Jongho's cheek, drawing the maknae's attention down to him.

"Mm, I know you're close baby. Go fuck San." He instructed, sighing in displeasure when Jongho pulled out. Jongho crawled behind San, kissing his sweaty shoulder until the blonde turned his head, kissing him weakly. He whined when the kiss was broken, groaning when Jongho moved behind him, running his cock up the top curve of San's thigh to collect the cum that had dribbled out, pushing it back into him with one firm thrust.

San groaned, his eyes hazy as a blissed out smile crossed his face, completely out of his mind as their youngest fucked him.

Yeosang rolled to his knees, looking over to see Seonghwa and Yunho had busied themselves with kissing one another, cupping each other's faces as they lazily swirled their tongues against one another.

Mingi had moved away, settling himself near Hongjoong and Wooyoung, satiated, but still very much immersed in the scene before him.

When Yeosang's eyes moved to Wooyoung and Hongjoong, he found the former rubbing his thighs together, eyes flicking from San to Yeosang, clearly wanting to do more than watch. 

Hongjoong was the same, sitting with his legs spread, cock already rock hard again as he licked his lips. Yeosang felt his own cock ache and after looking at San's wrecked form, he made his decision.

"Woo-ya, Joong-ah?" He called, smiling at the eager way both of them gave him his full attention. 

"I'll take it easy on San this time, but I still want everyone to cum so…"he shook his hips, biting his lips. "I hope I'll be good enough for you two?" He inquired. From the way the two of them looked at him, he already knew his answer. 

"Woo, you go first." Hongjoong growled, moving from his spot shortly after the blonde scurried over. 

"Is it really okay?" He inquired, looking down at the inviting curve of Yeosang's ass. Yeosang glanced at San, who was moaning incoherently as Jongho fucked him, the maknae having grabbed both of his wrists, pulling his arms back to hold him up as he fucked him, apparently getting a second wind.

"It's okay. I think our San has learned his lesson." He mused, putting himself on his back, holding his legs open for Wooyoung. The blonde caressed his thighs, leaning down to kiss Yeosang as he pushed into him, cupping the older man's face as he rolled his hips. 

"A-ah, you don't have to be so gentle, Woo. Fuck me like you really want to." Yeosang encouraged, loosely wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's neck. The younger man blushed at having been called out for his pace and nodded, burying his face in Yeosang's neck as he fucked him harder, sighing in pleasure at the sound of skin on skin. Whether it was from Jongho and San or him and Yeosang, didn't matter. All Wooyoung knew was he was addicted to it.

Yeosang moaned below him, his voice harmonizing with San's as the two took their respective pounding, small pleas for more bleeding into loud and broken cries.

"I'm gonna cum." Jongho grunted, his dark eyes trained down on San's ass, focused on every jiggle that came after each powerful thrust. 

"Fill me up, Ho-ya~ I want it, please cum, please cum please please-" San's lips fell open in a silent scream as Jongho stilled deep inside of him, his cum joining the others'. He held himself in, groaning at the feel of San's spasming hole before he finally relented, letting San's wrists go. The smaller man fell forward groaning as Jongho pulled out of him. 

Hongjoong slid closer, whistling in appreciation at the view of San's bred hole. He rubbed his thumb over San's pucker, caressing his ass with the other as San twitched, weakly gripping the sheets as cum rolled out of him.

"You look absolutely wrecked, baby." The rapper mused. San panted, still restrained and nearly out of his mind from the edging and fucking. Hongjoong raised his head as Wooyoung whined, cumming inside of Yeosang. 

"San, lay down." Hongjoong hummed, leaning down to kiss San's sweaty temple. San whined, partly wanting to protest and beg again for release, but a larger part wanted to follow whatever orders they had for him. If he was good they'd let him, right?

San rolled onto his back, whining as the motion caused cum to slip between his thighs. He did his best to clench up, but Hongjoong put a warm hand on his thigh and shook his head.

"No. You can let it out baby. Show us what you have." His voice was soothing and gentle, coaxing a light shudder out of San as he glanced in Yeosang's direction for confirmation. Yeo nodded as well, soft fingers reaching over to caress his other thigh. 

"Let us see." He hummed, lips curling up as the other spent boys made their way to the trio to watch closely. San blushed and hid his face, his thighs shaking when it fully hit him that _all_ of them were watching him. 

Hongjoong whispered something in Yeosang's ear as San whimpered, nodding over to the tired and restrained brunette when he was finished. Yeosang bit his lip, nodding at whatever was said before he crawled over, straddling San's waist, putting his palms at either side of his head. San looked up at him, lifting his head for a kiss.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" He whines, his voice strained. He noticed Hongjoong moving behind Yeosang, his heart stuttering as his mind went to both of them fucking him. Yeosang sent him a gentle look, cupping his cheek as he kissed down his neck.

"We're gonna let you cum."

San perked, eyes snapping into focus as he looked up. His lips parted in slight disbelief, but he let out a broken whine when Yeosang's delicate fingers slid the ring off, setting it off to the side.

"O-oh my God. I-"

"Shhh, just let us help." Yeosang whispered, cupping his cheek as the telltale sign of Hongjoong thrusting into him caught San's attention. He looked up at Yeosang, watching his face melt back into pleasure as their leader fucked him. 

San was going to ask if he could stroke himself as he watched, but his breath caught in his throat when Hongjoong pushed down on Yeosang's hips, making both of the vocalists' cocks slide against each other.

San closed his eyes, a small scream leaving his lips while Yeosang whimpered, rolling his hips back and forth, begging for more friction.

"I can't- ahh fuck! I _can't-_"

"You c-can. Let go Sanie." Yeosang mewled a sharp hiss leaving his throat when Hongjoong pulled his hair.

San's arms found their way around Yeosang's body, nails clawing down his back as he shuddered. He cried against the skin of Yeosang's neck, feeling the harsh wave of his neglected and rejected orgasm crash over him ten times over. 

"Listen to him," Seonghwa murmured somewhere from the left, watching San convulse beneath Yeosang as he came hard. A choked sob left the smaller man's throat as he held on desperately to Yeosang, needing _something_ to ground him 

"I-it's not stopping- fuck me its not _mmmmn-!_" He babbled incoherently, back arching as he came again, fingers twitching against the long scratches he left on Yeosang's back as their cocks still slid against one another.

"Are you happy, Yeosang, San's a mess below you and you have our full attention, baby." Hongjoong purred into the younger idol's ear before nipping sharply at his lobe. Yeosang jolted and nodded, mesmerized by the ruined mess of San below him, still gasping and whimpering as he felt his overstimulated cock drooling more and more cum.

"All eyes are on you two." Hongjoong added, pulling his hair until Yeosang looked up, noticing the hungry, yet affectionate way all of the boys were watching them.

That was the final push as Yeosang's hips stilled, twitching hard against San's cock as he came undone, his own broken moan leaving his lips as his cum joined San's on the other brunette's abdomen. Hongjoong growled from the way he clenched around him, rolling his hips until Yeosang milked every last drop of his cum out.

When he pulled out, Yeosang collapsed, him and San panting against one another, cum running out of both of their abused holes as they whined and moaned weakly, slightly delirious from their post-orgasm euphoria. 

“Now that’s a pretty picture.” Hongjoong cooed, affectionately moving aside as the other boys slotted themselves in behind him, admiring the slutty mess they’d made of both of their boyfriends. 

There was a beat of silence before the sound of a camera’s click came from the back.

“Mingi!”

“S-sorry, sorry. I wanted to save it.”

-  
It took a bit longer than expected to clean up and bring San back to earth, but now he lay with his head in Yeosang’s lap, humming peacefully as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m glad you’re not so shy anymore.” He murmured, eyelids heavy as Jongho started another movie for whoever still had the energy to be awake. Yeosang smiled to himself, looking around at the cuddle pile that formed. Yunho sat on the couch with Wooyoung between his legs, his head on top of the smaller blonde’s as he rocked him gently, humming the to the tune of If Without You as they waited for the movie. Hongjoong was already asleep, his cheek pressed against Seonghwa’s chest as their oldest gently kissed his head every now and then, looking close to fighting sleep himself. Mingi had draped himself over Jongho’s shoulder, bouncing eagerly as the youngest scrolled past one of his favorite movies. 

“That one!”

“No. That one sucks.”

“You suck.”

“I mean...yeah? So do you?”

Yeosang let a small laugh leave his throat as the two bickered, only stopping when Wooyoung hurled a pillow their way and yelled at them to just get on with it and pick one. He leaned back against his own pillow, smiling contently as Jongho and Mingi finally settled on a comedy, moving to settle themselves between Wooho and Yeosan, leaning against each other. 

The sound of slapstick comedy and laughs carried through the room until the boys dozed off, one by one, in a pile of intertwined limbs and blankets.


End file.
